


Cupboard Love (Traducción STEREK)

by Bizah_beu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Christmas, Cooking, M/M, Recipes, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizah_beu/pseuds/Bizah_beu
Summary: Él está balanceando cuidadosamente los sándwiches y los dos recipientes más grandes de tupperware que pudo encontrar, y que tuvieran tapas que funcionasen, cuando se abre la puerta principal y casi deja caer todo justo allí mismo, frente a la estúpida e impresionante fuente.Si ese es Derek Hale, definitivamente no es un "mountain man."Stiles es un universitario con deudas pero su amigo Scott tiene una genial idea que involucra comida y un muy huraño y demandante cliente. Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cupboard Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507169) by [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz). 



> Muchas gracias a su escritora que me permitió hacer esta traducción y por su paciencia. El trabajo original es bastante largo, por ende yo lo dividí. Que lo disfruten.  
> Advertencia: En esta lectura hay un despliegue monumental de platillos y recetas no especificadas que podrían desarrollarse en efectos secundarios como hambre voraz o deseo involuntario de cocinar algo. Amé este fic pero la traducción requirió de técnicas desesperadas (un burrito aregló todo).

## Capítulo 1

Es Scott quien convence a Stiles de poner el anuncio en el periódico. Stiles está haciendo una combinación de cinco años de licenciatura y maestría, por lo que su horario de clases no se ajusta exactamente a la mayoría de los trabajos de medio tiempo que podría obtener en el campus y, para ser justos, es bastante malo en hacer café de todos modos. Sin embargo, se ha vuelto bastante bueno cocinando desde que su madre falleció.  
  
Además, Stiles necesita el dinero para comprar todo ese café que él es tan malo haciendo. Tiene una barata cafetera francesa debajo del fregadero, junto a sus bolsas de basura, que trató de usar exactamente dos veces antes de tener que rendirse y simplemente comenzar a dar todo su dinero disponible al lugar hipster que está a la vuelta de la esquina.  
  
Sin embargo, todo esto quiere decir que Stiles ha estado debatiéndose durante una semana sobre sí sacar una línea de crédito que financie su exiguo estilo de vida de estudiante, es entonces cuando recibe la llamada telefónica.  
  
"-Necesito comidas para una semana, que pueda recalentar, y no me gustan las cosas picantes", dice el hombre al otro lado de la línea, en lugar de hola.  
  
"Uh, hola a ti también", responde Stiles, buscando un asiento en un banco cercano y tal vez un cuaderno suelto y una pluma en su mochila. "¿Estás llamando por el anuncio?". Abre el cuaderno frenéticamente en una página libre, tratando de parecer casual y al menos semi-profesional en lugar de lo que es: un niño apurado que intenta cruzar todo el campus de Berkeley en los escasos diez minutos que tiene entre clases.  
  
"Sí", su cliente misterioso resuena, sonando frustrado. "Necesito comida para una semana…"  
  
"Y no te gustan las cosas picantes, sí, tengo esa parte. ¿Estamos hablando de desayunos, almuerzos, cenas? ¿Cuánta gente? ¿Alguna restricción dietética? Las alergias? Necesitaría el cincuenta por ciento por adelantado para cubrir las compras al menos, y lo más rápido que puedo entregar es el domingo por la noche, ¿eso funciona para ti?" Tardíamente Stiles recuerda que no todo el mundo está acostumbrado a tratar con él y con su, algo rápido, modo de hablar.  
  
"Almuerzos, cenas. No hay desayunos". Hay una pausa casi como si el cliente misterioso estuviera luchando con algo. Probablemente la enorme lista de preguntas que Stiles le disparó." Sólo estoy yo. Sin alergias, pero me gusta con mucha carne. ¿Aceptas tarjetas de crédito?"  
  
De hecho, Stiles acepta tarjetas de crédito. "Claro, pero en realidad necesitaré su nombre y algo de información para comenzar". Puede llegar tarde a su próxima clase si eso significa tener algo de efectivo real en un futuro próximo. De todos modos, es una gran conferencia de 200 estudiantes. Si tiene suerte, nadie se dará cuenta de que se está colando.  
  
"Bien, eso es ... bien." Stiles logra obtener un nombre y una tarjeta de crédito activa de Derek Hale, el extraño cliente malhumorado, y una dirección. Algo sobre su nombre le suena vagamente familiar, pero tal vez Hale es solo uno de esos apellidos moderadamente comunes, a diferencia de Stilinski. Incluso en Berkeley es el único Stilinski en cualquiera de sus clases, por lo que él sabe.  
  
"Genial, ¿quieres que te devuelva la llamada con el menú en ...?"  
  
"Solo trae la comida el domingo", Derek lo interrumpe, y luego cuelga sin decir adiós tampoco.  
  
Stiles mira su teléfono por un segundo. "Rudo", se dice a sí mismo antes de que su celular vuelva a la pantalla de bloqueo y vea la hora. "¡Mierda!"  
  
*****  
El viernes por la noche Stiles llega a la tienda de comestibles con dos listas de compras y un carrito con una bolsa plegable que recogió de la entrada de alguien. Está un poco oxidado y tuvo que quitarle algunas telarañas, pero con un poco de cartón de repuesto en la parte inferior para mantener todo dentro, debería funcionar bien. Por suerte, su edificio tiene un ascensor, incluso si es viejo y lento.  
  
La lista que hizo para el Sr. Hale es bastante larga, pero Stiles cree que ya que le está pagando podría hacer el mejor trabajo posible y esperar por un cliente habitual. El Sr. Hale no había especificado si almorzaba en casa o en el trabajo, por lo que Stiles cree que el plan más seguro es hacer el mismo tipo de cosas que solía hacer para su padre antes de ir a la escuela: almuerzos sencillos. Comer con una mano mientras se trabaja con la otra y una cena abundante que se puede calentar en un recipiente para minimizar los platos sucios.  
  
Usó los mapas de Google para buscar la dirección anterior y al parecer Hale vivía en algún lugar en el medio de la nada. Quién sabe en qué tipo de casa o cueva vive. No está muy lejos con su jeep y Stiles todavía tiene alrededor de medio tanque de gasolina, por suerte.  
  
Sus propios comestibles para la semana son bastante tristes, pero eso es la vida de los estudiantes. Si bien no lo disfruta, Stiles puede comer los mismos sándwiches de carne durante toda la semana y tal vez consiga una pizza al final si tiene suerte y el Sr. Hale quiere pedir más comida. Tal vez incluso algo azucarado y terrible para el desayuno en lugar de los muffins de caja mezclados con mantequilla de maní que ha estado tomando durante los últimos dos meses.  
  
Es aterrador, pagar la factura y llevar sus comestibles a la casa, pero el cincuenta por ciento que recibió antes de tiempo cubre más que los comestibles. Solo tiene que recordar que en realidad le están pagando por esto.  
  
*****  
Stiles tiene sus manos ocupadas en el muslo de pavo ahumado el sábado cuando su computadora hace ping con el sonido de una llamada entrante de Skype. Apoya los codos sobre el grifo, se lava las manos y llama a Lydia de vuelta tan pronto como termina de secarse. "¡Hey! "Saluda a su amiga." Estoy cocinando. ¿Estás bien con hablar mientras hago esto? Podría ser un poco ruidoso."  
  
Lydia inclina la cabeza y sonríe con una ceja levantada. "¿Tienes una cita caliente que necesitas impresionar?"  
  
"Tengo un trabajo", corrige Stiles. "O algo así. Alguien en realidad respondió a mi anuncio! Creo que es como una especie de prueba, a ver si le gusta mi comida. "Todavía le sorprendente que Lydia y él realmente se hayan hecho amigos, especialmente desde que Stiles había pasado persiguiéndola durante la mayor parte de la escuela secundaria, pero en el último año Lydia le encaró directamente que nunca iba a suceder, pero que ella bien podría necesitar de un amigo que realmente tuviera cerebro y si él quería estudiar con ella para así tener una competencia real para el valedictorian. (N/T: título académico de éxito para el estudiante que entrega la declaración de cierre o despedida en una ceremonia de graduación.)  
  
"Estoy segura de que harás de alguien una excelente ama de casa algún día mientras que yo estoy cambiando el rostro de las matemáticas Stiles", dice ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué estás haciendo, de todos modos?".  
  
Stiles sostiene algo de la carne que está cortando. "Bocadillos de pavo ahumado, pepino y queso brie en panecillos de masa fermentada para el almuerzo. Luego empezaré la cena de la semana. Estoy haciendo borscht de carne, la receta de mamá ."  
  
"Ugh, imbécil, vas a hacer eso justo delante de mí, sabiendo que estoy al otro lado del país?" Lydia suspiró. "Cuando volvamos a casa para el Día de Acción de Gracias, vendré a comer toda tu comida."  
  
"Haré tus favoritos", prometió Stiles. "Cuéntame sobre destruir las matemáticas, por lo que sé, ¿te has encargado de enseñar las clases en las que estás? ¿Ya estás gobernando el departamento con un puño de hierro? ¿Se ha inclinado el decano ante tu intelecto superior?"  
  
"Apenas. Me estoy congraciando para ser indispensable para ellos y luego construiré una red. Es como si ni siquiera hubieras ido a la misma escuela secundaria que yo, Stiles."  
  
Mientras Lydia se muestra poética acerca de envolver el departamento de matemáticas de MIT alrededor de su dedo meñique, Stiles coloca capas sobre las rebanadas de brie y pepino, luego arregla cuidadosamente el pavo ahumado (carne de muslo de la carnicería más cara que ni el mismo puede permitirse) y extiende la última capa con crème fraiche antes de envolver bien los sándwiches para ponerlos en la nevera durante la noche. Si los deja así, todos los sabores suaves se combinarán y sangrarán entre sí para lograr un sabor salado, dulce y bien redondeado.  
  
Cuando él saca la carne para comenzar a cubicarla, Lydia cambia de tema. "Haciendo todos los cortes? Solías usar la carne que ya estaba cortada ."  
  
"Él pagó la mitad por adelantado, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y realmente podría usar el dinero! "Podría hacerlo, pero incluso así es el mejor corte de carne de lo que el que usaría normalmente si lo estuviera preparando para sí mismo.  
  
"¿Qué sabes de este tipo de todos modos?"  
  
"Uh, su nombre, la información de su tarjeta de crédito, su número de teléfono... dónde vive y que no le gusta la comida picante". Stiles empuja la carne a un lado y comienza a cortar una cebolla y unos cuantos dientes de ajo.  
  
"UH Huh. ¿Cuál es su nombre? "Pregunta Lydia, levantando claramente Google.  
  
"Derek Hale. Suena como una persona poco afable en el teléfono. No dijo ni hola ni adiós. Súper grosero".  
  
Lydia hace un sonido reflexivo y luego, obviamente, vuelve a la ventana de Skype cuando Stiles comienza a sudar la cebolla y el ajo en aceite. "Bueno, nada importante sobre él en línea. Te devolveré la llamada más tarde, tengo muchas lecturas para terminar. ¡Adiós!"  
  
"Eso fue raro". Stiles dora la carne por todos lados con las cebollas y el ajo a continuación, inhalando el fuerte chisporroteo de la sartén antes de verter el caldo y el agua y dejarlo a fuego lento cubierto durante una hora. Todavía tiene que hacer su propia comida para la semana o se morirá de hambre, enterrado bajo una pila de libros de texto de informática.  
  
*****  
Según Google Maps, es un viaje de veinte minutos en carro hacía fuera de la ciudad, cerca del parque estatal, por la carretera lateral extraña donde vive Derek Hale. Las rutas de autobuses locales no llegan ahí, y no hay tiendas de conveniencia cerca. Solo bosque, realmente? oye, tal vez Derek Hale sea un tipo de hombre de montaña que nunca se afeita y pasa todo el tiempo en la vida salvaje después de un mal divorcio o algo así. Es posible.  
  
O era posible hasta que Stiles se dio cuenta de que la alta cerca de piedra a lo largo de la carretera no protegía el parque estatal, sino que demarcaba la línea de la propiedad de Derek Hale. Se da cuenta una vez que golpea la puerta grande con un sistema de intercomunicación por la cual Stiles tiene que colgarse por la mitad de la ventana del lado del conductor de su Jeep para alcanzar.  
  
"Uh, hola, hola! Soy Stiles; He traído el ... "Se cortó con un largo pitido antes de que las puertas se abrieran hacia adentro automáticamente. "O-kay, la buena noticia Stiles, es que incluso si él es un asesino en serie al menos le diste su nombre a Lydia antes de venir aquí".  
  
El camino de entrada es más largo que la calle donde Stiles vive, lleno de giros y vueltas sube una pendiente pequeña hasta que finalmente redondea otra curva y ve una Mansión.  
Habla de Mansion, con una M mayúscula, tiene una fuente desagradable en el centro de una rotonda a la sombra de palmeras, arbustos crecidos y el bosque rodeándola. (N/T: Rotonda: glorietas, óvalos, redomas o redondeles)  
  
Stiles apaga el motor y mira a través del parabrisas. Son dos niveles, pero él cree que son pisos realmente grandes porque en serio, es enorme. Los amplios escalones de piedra conducen a pesadas puertas dobles con aldabas de latón reales, como si esta fuera la casa de Clue o algo así. ¿Quién tiene pilares reales a lo largo del frente de una casa? Derek Hale lo hace, aparentemente, a pesar de pedir comida para una persona por una semana.  
  
Tal vez su esposa, sus hijos y su extenso personal estén de vacaciones durante siete días. Tal vez los mató y enterró sus cuerpos en el bosque.  
  
Tal vez Stiles debería sacar la comida del asiento trasero y entregarla para que pueda regresar a la ciudad segura y agradable, y a su apartamento de estudiantes de mierda pero libre de asesinos en serie.  
  
Él está balanceando cuidadosamente los sándwiches y los dos recipientes más grandes de tupperware que pudo encontrar, y que tenían tapas que funcionaban, cuando se abre la puerta principal y casi deja caer todo justo allí frente a la estúpida fuente.  
  
Si ese es Derek Hale, definitivamente no es un hombre de montaña. Parece que debería estar en la portada de un calendario de caridad de bomberos o algo así, porque el tío es ardiente. Es bronceado y alto, quizás unos años mayor que Stiles, y sus antebrazos, que son claramente visibles porque a pesar de que hace mucho frío, tiene las mangas de su suéter gris de aspecto muy suave enrolladas, y están densamente musculosas. Stiles se tambalea hacia adelante un poco como un zombie, tomando más detalles, como sus ojos gris verdosos y el tipo de mandíbula raspada a la que Stiles realmente le gustaría poner su boca, gracias, o su pelo negro corto y suavemente rizado en el que le gustaría meter sus dedos.  
  
En realidad, a Stiles le gustaría poner sus manos en todo eso, y sí, está gesticulando mentalmente a todo. Es impresionante, magnífico, pero también se parece un poco a alguien con quien Stiles podría acurrucarse en un sofá y quedarse dormido allí. Debe ser el suéter.  
  
"La cocina es por aquí", dice Derek con el ceño fruncido, se da vuelta y se dirige a la casa, como si supiera que Stiles lo seguirá. Él está descalzo, y Stiles se quitaría los zapatos, pero puede mantenerse al día con Derek o derramar la comida por todo el ... ¿en serio? - El vestíbulo de mármol y Stiles está adivinando que Derek no lo apreciaría mucho.  
Derek lo lleva más allá de la escalera curva y, a través de dos habitaciones grandes y llenas de eco, a una cocina enorme y reluciente que claramente nunca se ha utilizado. La mayor parte de la pared del fondo está formada por ventanas que dan a una piscina cubierta y un gran claro, cercado con cuidado del bosque. La limpieza es tal vez una palabra inadecuada para la masa de tierra en expansión.  
  
Hay una gran mesa centrada en la mitad derecha de la cocina, cerca del fregadero y los electrodomésticos, y armarios que cubren la mayor parte del espacio de la pared disponible, superior e inferior. Stiles apostaría mucho dinero a que están casi vacíos o llenos de cosas que Derek nunca ha usado.  
  
Hablando de eso, Derek lo está mirando desde el lado de la nevera.  
  
"¡Lo siento! Lo siento, solo... tienes una cocina muy bonita aquí. Mucho espacio y almacenamiento", Stiles deambula, deslizando todo hacia la mesa. "Debe ser genial en Acción de Gracias o... o lo que sea. No importa. ¡Asi que! ¿Quieres esto en la nevera, o quieres ver lo que traje primero? "  
  
Los ojos de Derek se sumergen en el (bueno, bueno, sin duda un poco viejo pero todavía totalmente funcional) tupperware y el paquete de sándwiches envueltos. "¿Qué hay ahí?", Pregunta a regañadientes.  
  
"Sándwiches de pavo ahumado, brie y pepino en masa fermentada con crema fresca", señala Stiles. "No sabía si los estarías comiendo mientras trabajabas o afuera o... lo que sea". _Lo que sea_ definitivamente era el código ahora para ser súper caliente mientras que se mira de mala gana el bosque o algo así, y no se asesina a todos los que entran en su propiedad. Aunque en teoría suponía que Derek podría manejar ambas cosas. Posiblemente mientras comía uno de los deliciosos sándwiches que Stiles le hizo.  
  
"Y uh, lo siento, no tenía un recipiente lo suficientemente grande pero no sé cuánto come normalmente así que hice, ya sabe, mucho - es una mezcla, carne de res y remolacha. Es la receta de mi mamá. Creo que te gustará. Quiero decir que me gusta. Obviamente, me gusta o no lo habría hecho. De todos modos, también hay un poco de crema agria y el eneldo y el perejil adicionales para que los pongas encima. Si calienta un tazón de cereal lleno durante unos minutos en el microondas, coloque un poco de eso en la parte superior después. O no lo hagas, lo que sea que le dé la gana". Stiles realmente, realmente necesita dejar de hablar.  
  
Empezaba a sospechar que Derek solo tenía dos expresiones faciales: vagamente enojado y algo impaciente. Derek definitivamente parecía impaciente mientras abría la puerta de la nevera para él. Definitivamente había mucho espacio dentro. Parecía que Derek subsistía completamente con batidos de proteínas y manzanas.  
"Entonces, eh, este es un buen lugar que tienes aquí", dice Stiles, moviéndose torpemente de un pie a otro.  
  
"Puedo pagarte ahora". Derek saca una billetera golpeada del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y busca su tarjeta de crédito mientras, nervioso, Stiles busca su teléfono y el accesorio cuadrado que le permite hacer el cobro mediante una aplicación, ya que aparentemente Derek Hale no cree en llevar dinero en efectivo.  
  
"Bien, gracias, eso es - le enviaremos un recibo en un minuto. ¿Quieres que? Es decir, solo... llámeme o envíeme un correo electrónico o lo que sea si desea más la próxima semana. Simplemente... me iré fuera." Nunca en su vida Stiles había tenido una conversación tan incómoda, excepto tal vez esa primera semana de estudiar con Lydia antes de que se diera cuenta de que realmente nunca iba a suceder.  
  
Una vez que está afuera, presiona su frente contra la ventanilla del conductor, los ojos cerrados por solo un minuto, respirando. Cuando los abre, Derek está de pie en sus ridículas escaleras, todavía descalzo a pesar de que es noviembre, dándole una mirada peluda.  
  
Stiles traga y se mete rápidamente en el asiento del conductor. "¡Adiós! ¡Gracias por el negocio!"  
  
El viaje a casa se siente rápido y fácil, y Stiles incluso llena el tanque ahora que le han pagado.  
  
Dos horas después, cuando está tomando un merecido descanso de sus lecturas para jugar a Assassins Creed, se da cuenta de que acaba de dejar algunos de los viejos tupperware de su madre en la nevera de la zona crepuscular de Derek y que nunca volverá a verlos. Y Stiles pagaría todo el dinero del mundo para conservar las pocas cosas de su madre que aún le quedan.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles está recorriendo el código tratando de encontrar dónde está mal cuando Lydia llama de nuevo. Podría usar un descanso de todos modos, por lo que responde con un vago y abatido "Hey".

"Escúpelo Stiles. ¿Conociste al recluso millonario? ”, Es lo primero que pregunta Lydia.

"¡Lo sabías!"

"Por supuesto que lo sabía", responde ella con un lanzamiento de pelo. "Yo lo busqué en Google. No puedo creer que no hayas hecho tu propia investigación, Stiles, de verdad. Eso es descuidado. Ahora escúpelo".

"Ni lo pienses. Primero googleo toda la mierda sobre él".

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. "¿No hiciste eso antes de ir allí?" Ella se detiene. "En serio, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Dejé el tupperware de mi madre en su nevera y aún no he sabido nada de él. Yo solo... ¿qué pasa si a él no le gusta la comida y nunca los recupero? Lydia, yo sé que son solo cajas de plástico pero ... "

"Pero eran de tu madre". Lydia suspira. "Stiles, escucha. Tendría que estar loco, estar más loco de lo que probablemente está, para que no le guste tu comida. E incluso si él no quiere más, siempre puedes llamar y decirle que los necesitas de vuelta. Créeme."

"Sí, es probable que tengas razón". Él no le cree del todo, pero Stiles termina contándole de todas formas, porque por supuesto que lo hace. Él le cuenta sobre el camino privado, el camino de locos, sobre que Derek es un dios secreto del volcán del fuego que vive en una enorme mansión vacía en medio de la nada que solo come batidos de proteínas. Y mientras él le cuenta a ella sobre la increíble cocina que Derek nunca ha usado y la estúpida fuente que tiene en el frente de su casa, extrae un artículo de la Beacon Hills Gazette. (N/T: Periódico local)

Él se calla y no puede evitar preguntar a Lydia, "¿Beacon Hills?"

"Sí, sabía que ese nombre me era familiar. ¿Recuerda? Su familia vive del camino principal de regreso a casa. Creo que conocí a su hermana una vez. Estaban unos años por delante en la escuela”.

El artículo de la Gaceta es corto en palabras y en detalles. Todo lo que parece decir es que Derek Hale se inscribió en el Colegio Comunitario de Beacon Hills durante dos años antes de que ganara millones aparentemente de la noche a la mañana en el mercado de valores a los 20 años y se mudara dos horas al sur, a las afueras de Berkeley. El resto de la familia Hale, según el artículo, todavía vivía en Beacon Hills.

"Eso es raro, ¿verdad? No soy solo yo, esta es una historia extraña. ¿Abandonó la escuela? ¿Quién gana millones de dólares y se convierte en un ermitaño a los 20? "  
Stiles sabe exactamente lo que haría con millones de dólares, empezando con que la hipoteca de su padre esté completamente pagada y que tenga suficiente para una jubilación muy cómoda, también incluye a Stiles despertando con resaca en Hawai.

"Quién sabe", dice Lydia. “La gente suele ser increíblemente tonta; podría ser cualquier cosa”. Stiles no cree que la mayoría de las personas sean tan estúpidas como Lydia piensa, pero para ser justos, tiene a Scott como punto de referencia. "De todos modos, vas a casa para el Día de Acción de Gracias, ¿verdad? Quiero pastel Y judías verdes con rodajas de almendra. Y papas festoneadas.

Stiles se ríe, "Sí, sí, está bien. Haré una lista y me pondré en eso. Si papá no te gana por todo puedes tener algunas de las sobras”.

A veces, Stiles se pregunta si no debería haber ido a la escuela culinaria, pero siempre había estado celoso de la habilidad de Danny para piratear casi cualquier cosa y una vez que había logrado concentrarse durante el tiempo suficiente para tratar de enseñarse algunos trucos descubrió que en realidad era bastante bueno en eso, la programación.

Cocinar es relajante, pero hay una verdadera satisfacción al finalmente resolver un error en algún código que Stiles no ha podido recrear con nada más. Le gusta encontrar nuevas formas de hacer que las cosas funcionen. A él le gusta ver su código compilar en algo tangible. En tres años y medio, si todo va según lo planeado, tendrá una maestría en ciencias de la computación, pero si alguien le preguntara, les diría que también es mitad arte.

Él y Lydia hablan durante una hora más y, para cuando cuelga, Stiles se siente listo para volver a abordar su código, si, aún está ansioso por su tupperware.

***

El jueves, Stiles a medias comprueba su correo electrónico en el camino a casa desde las clases cuando llega un correo electrónico real de Derek.

_Para: stilinski.es.nuestro.rey@gmail.com_  
_Desde: dejenaderekenpaz@gmail.com_  
_Trae más comida el domingo. Es bueno._

Los dedos de Stiles en realidad tiemblan un poco cuando responde, tan feliz de tener la promesa de un flujo constante de ingresos que casi escribe mal su propio nombre.

_Para: dejenaderekenpaz@gmail.com_  
_De: stilinski.es.nuestro.rey@gmail.com_

_Hola, Derek!_  
_Me alegro de que te haya gustado el borscht! ¿Quieres sándwiches de nuevo para el almuerzo o preferirías algo más? ¡Sé que una cazuela o pasta realmente se siente bien ya que hace frío afuera!_  
_El único problema es que primero necesitaría recuperar mi tupperware, para así tener algo donde ponerlo todo. ¿Hay un buen momento en el que pueda pasar y agarrarlo?Seré súper rápido, lo prometo. :) ¡Gracias!_  
_Stiles_

Le toma a Derek unas pocas horas para responder, lo que Stiles solo sabe porque estaba revisando su teléfono aproximadamente cada tres minutos durante el resto de la noche, excepto por el breve momento en el que estaba comiendo pizza. Si Scott estuviera aquí se burlaría de él y se comería la otra mitad, pero Scott está trabajando a tiempo completo para el Dr. Deaton como asistente veterinario y recepcionista por lo que Stiles se come todo el asunto solo y solo se arrepiente a medias cuando entra a la cama a las nueve.

"Oh, Dios mío, soy un viejo", Stiles gime, agarrando su estómago con una mano y alcanzando su teléfono de nuevo con la otra. Finalmente hay una respuesta de Derek:

_Para: stilinski.is.our.king@gmail.com_  
_Desde: leavederekalone@gmail.com_  
_En cualquier momento después de las 10am._

__

Stiles toma una rápida respuesta, activa su alarma y cede a la comida. (N/T: mal del puerco)

***  
El dinero extra de Derek es una ayuda definitiva por lo que Stiles toma un café caliente en el jeep cuando se dirige hacia el noreste a la propiedad ridícula de Derek, al llegar vuelve a colgar por la ventana para usar el intercomunicador en la puerta antes de hacer el viaje por loco camino que lo conduce a la mansión.

Cuando se detiene junto a la fuente Derek está saliendo por la puerta principal, cargado con una pila de tupperware que es definitivamente más grande que lo que Stiles dejó en la nevera.

"Aquí", dice Derek, sosteniéndolo casi a la defensiva.

"Parte de eso no es mío", responde Stiles, inclinando el asiento del pasajero delantero hacia adelante para que tenga acceso a la parte posterior. "Eso definitivamente parece nuevo y sin uso".

Derek obviamente no está impresionado. "Lo sé, pero no lo estoy usando así que..." él le quita la pila y retrocede, con los brazos cruzados. "Tómalo."

"Estoy bien. Aunque ya sabes, si esta es tu forma de pedir desayunos, también tienes que preguntar y los agregaré a la orden.” Stiles le sonríe y carga el tupperware en la parte posterior del jeep. "No estoy seguro de dónde pondré todo esto, pero apuesto a que la mayor parte volverá aquí durante la semana de todos modos. ¡Así que! ”Da la vuelta al asiento delantero y cierra la puerta. “¿Alguna petición especial?”

Stiles casi se ríe de la expresión conflictiva en la cara de Derek, pero solo está ahí por medio segundo antes de que él solo se vea frustrado de nuevo. "Lo que sea está bien. Lo que quieras”, dice y le da a Stiles una mirada demasiado larga.

Tienen un breve concurso de miradas, o eso es lo que se siente, de todos modos. Stiles pierde porque se distrae (muy razonablemente) por las cejas de Derek y luego la forma en que su cabello se riza de sus sienes. Probablemente podría haber seguido, pero Derek busca en su bolsillo trasero y saca su billetera para pagar la semana.

"De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer y volveré aquí el domingo, ¿está bien?" Derek asiente con seriedad y Stiles realmente tiene que salir de allí antes de que él diga o haga algo estúpido. No es su culpa que Derek Hale sea ridículamente guapo. Stiles tiene una larga historia de actuar increíblemente tonto frente a personas hermosas. Él no puede evitarlo.

***  
Si esto continúa, Stiles terminará haciéndose amigo del carnicero de lujo. Su compra en la tienda de comestibles de esa semana incluye una pequeña montaña de lardones ahumados para el bourguignon de carne que va a hacer. Es ridículo que lo que es esencialmente tocino ahumado sea tan caro, pero es el dinero de Derek, así que... Por supuesto, tenía que pedirle a un amigo que le recogiera dos botellas de color rojo ya que aún no tenía 21 años, pero Stiles ni siquiera iba a comer el plato y el alcohol sería cocinado de todos modos.

Stiles ensucia rápidamente el exterior de la carne y la deja a un lado mientras cocina suavemente las zanahorias y el apio, un puerro tierno, una cebolla picada y algunos chalotes y hojas de laurel en la misma sartén para que absorban algunos de los jugos que quedan. El vapor de luz que surge de la sartén huele celestial, y ni siquiera está hecho a medias.  
Stiles vierte en los sartenes las dos botellas de vino a la distancia de un brazo cuidadoso para evitar el silbido inmediato del tanino, espera a que el alcohol hierva a fuego lento y baja el calor para cocinar el bourguignon, tapado, hasta que el olor llena la cocina y todo Los pequeños espacios. Se puede cocer por más de una hora mientras trabaja en el puré de papas.

La madre de Stiles le había enseñado a cocinar, desde que era lo suficientemente joven y "cocinar" significaba "sacar trozos de cáscara de huevo del cuenco" hasta que él cumplió doce años y se volvió realmente bueno en ello. Cuando se enfermó, cuando supieron que no estaba mejorando, él pasó la mayor parte del tiempo después de la escuela sentado junto a su cama del hospital con un cuaderno, plasmando cuidadosamente las recetas familiares que nunca antes habían puesto en un papel.

"Desearía haberte mostrado todo esto", había dicho ella más de una vez. "Desearía tener el tiempo para ayudarte a cocinar algo para alguien especial. Prométeme que no te detendrás cuando me haya ido". Su piel era translúcida y delgada, su cabello restante estaba metido y envuelto bajo una bufanda de seda de colores brillantes que su padre había elegido de una tienda en la ciudad.

"Lo prometo, por supuesto que lo prometo". Stiles había dejado de decir cosas como "No digas eso, te mejorarás, sé que lo harás" o "¿Quién dice que no estarás allí?" Finalmente. Solo la hacían parecer más triste y mayor. Cuando le prometía que trabajaría duro hasta que no tuviera que mirar una receta, ella sonreía y le contaba la vez que su papá había tratado de impresionarla con una comida casera. Terminaron ordenando, en su lugar.

Todavía tenía el cuaderno en el que había anotado todo, pero estaba escondido en su habitación en casa, manchado y descuidado donde lo había derramado, o llorado en él, borrando algo de su delicada y torpe caligrafía de séptimo grado.

Después de que ella había fallecido él había oscilado entre decidido y asustado y enojado mientras trataba de cocinar todas sus recetas familiares. La primera vez que hizo su puré de papas, casi se dio por vencido a medio camino, impaciente y distraído porque tardaron tanto en hervir y en serio, ¿Quién pelaba las papas después de hervirlas? Le había costado varios intentos manejar una papa suave y caliente con un trapo limpio, eliminando la piel rudamente. Pensó que era ridículo presionarlos a través de la espátula en lugar de simplemente aplastarlos con la mano hasta que él viera lo suaves y finas que estaban.

Ahora Stiles está contento de tener esto de parte de su madre. No hay muchas cosas que un niño pueda heredar de su madre y mantener que no sean torpes o extrañas. La echa de menos todos los días, pero al menos cuando cocina tiene un pedazo de ella con él: el olor de su comida cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela, los recuerdos de sus cuidadosas instrucciones en esa habitación del hospital, la forma en que lo había hecho, le enseñó a manejar un cuchillo cuando aún tenía que pararse en un taburete para llegar a los mostradores de la cocina cuando era niño.

Le llevó algunos años superar los ataques de pánico, ponerse triste y sin miedo, aprender a seguir viviendo y aceptar que estaba bien volver a ser feliz. Cuando raspa el puré suave en otra olla y lo calienta un poco antes de agregar la leche y la mantequilla se siente feliz, recuerda su voz y lo acompaña. Un día, Stiles cocinará sus platos favoritos para alguien con quien quiera pasar el resto de su vida. Por ahora, cocinará para su papá y sus amigos y realmente para cualquiera que lo aprecie.

Había cambiado un poco algunas de las recetas cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre realmente tenía que comer mejor. Cuando Stiles quiere obtener algunos vegetales adicionales los cuela en la comida donde no se notarán. En lugar de espesar la salsa con harina, Stiles agrega cuidadosamente las zanahorias puré que tienen un sabor dulce, equilibrando el sabor del vino y haciendo que todo el plato sea más intenso y abundante. Luego revuelve los champiñones y los deja absorber los sabores del resto del plato durante unos minutos.

Si Stiles tuviera que hacerlo, supondría que Derek es un tipo de carne y papas en lugar de un tipo de brócoli y zanahorias. De esta manera puede conseguir ambos.  
Deja que todo se enfríe un poco antes de empaquetarlo en el nuevo y elegante tupperware que Derek le ha prestado. Son más grandes, y las tapas se cierran herméticamente. No son de su madre, pero tal vez las guarde para llevarse a casa algunas de las cosas que necesitará para el Día de Acción de Gracias.

Derek no había dicho que quería desayunar pero ¿quién querría vivir con batidos de proteínas todas las mañanas? Stiles no. Lo que podría ser la razón por la que Stiles luce... bueno, como _Stiles_ y no como _Derek_ , pero en serio - batidos de proteínas. Es por eso que también hizo una doble tanda de pasta carbonara para él. Bueno, eso y él sospecha que Derek come más que él, por lo que está aumentando la cantidad de comida.

Así que cuando Stiles sale el domingo por la mañana, está cargado con un montón de comida, cuidadosamente guardada en el suelo detrás de los asientos para que no se vuelque.  
Al igual que las dos últimas veces, Derek lo está esperando en los escalones de la entrada una vez que Stiles sube por el camino, sin ropa para el clima, pero esta vez realmente ayuda a llevar la comida al interior, luego se para, con el hombro rozando contra Stiles.

"Se ve bien", dice, con los ojos mirando hacia abajo a la comida y de vuelta a Stiles. "¿Qué es?"

"Esta es una pasta carbonara, así que puedes tomarla para el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena o cuando quieras, solo caliéntala. Creo que te gustará”. Stiles golpea la parte superior del recipiente y sonríe. "Sé que no pediste el desayuno, pero en realidad es un almuerzo o una cena que también funciona como desayuno. ¡Créeme!"

Derek asiente. "¿Y estos?"

"Este es el famoso bourguignon de res de mamá, y este es el puré de papas para acompañarlo". Está a punto de explicarse más cuando el estómago de Derek gruñe y sus mejillas se enrojecen ligeramente bajo el rastrojo.

"¿Quieres un poco ahora? puedo servirlo para que veas la mejor manera de comerlo.” Stiles inclina su cabeza mirando a Derek quien asiente.

"Por favor", gesticula, y abre el cajón de los cubiertos y un armario lleno de cuencos profundos y de aspecto práctico apilados en platos anchos y resistentes. Tal vez Derek Hale tiene un lado torpe secreto o tal vez solo le gustan los platos más resistentes.

Stiles toma un poco del puré de papas y hace un pico mediano en el fondo del tazón, antes de poner encima el estofado de carne y verduras y colocarlo en el microondas para calentarlo. "Es mejor con el puré debajo porque la salsa lo cubre todo y, bueno, supongo que lo verás".

Derek se ocupa de cerrar los contenedores y ponerlos en la nevera. Parece que la comida que hace Stiles es la única cosa real que va allí, aunque hay algunas latas de refrescos metidas en la puerta donde la mayoría de las personas guardan condimentos. Stiles hace una nota mental: Derek ni siquiera tiene ketchup.

El microondas emite un pitido y Derek saca con cuidado su comida y hunde el tenedor para obtener algo de todo para el primer bocado. Stiles no lo habría adivinado, pero es un comensal pulcro, casi delicado, que sostiene el cuenco y envuelve cuidadosamente sus labios alrededor del tenedor. Es hipnótico, observando cómo su lengua se asoma para limpiar su boca mientras emite un gruñido de satisfacción. Se ve pecaminoso.

Stiles está mirando fijamente. Él está mirando seriamente y normalmente sería aquí donde haría su salida rápida e incómoda pero Derek lo mira y parece un poco feliz. Eso es casi una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa de verdad. Stiles se siente un poco tambaleante en las rodillas y se recuesta contra la isla. “¿Bien?” Pregunta.

"Es delicioso", responde Derek con seriedad. "¿Tienes hambre? Hiciste mucho, agarra un tazón."

Es admitir la belleza que es la boca de Derek Hale envuelta alrededor de las cosas o comer su propia comida. No es una elección difícil. Stiles calienta su propio tazón lo suficientemente rápido y mira a su alrededor pero la cocina, como las otras habitaciones que ha visto de la casa hasta ahora, carece básicamente de muebles. No hay mesa, ni sillas, ni siquiera un taburete.

"Vamos", Derek sale por la otra puerta de la cocina y baja por un segundo pasillo en el que Stiles no ha estado antes. Pasan por unas pocas habitaciones más grandes y vacías, lo que parece un medio baño al lado de una lavandería, antes de que Derek abra la mitad de otro par de puertas dobles para revelar la primera habitación en la que realmente se ve.  
Es enorme, porque claro que lo es, pero aquí debe ser donde Derek pasa su tiempo libre: una enorme biblioteca.

Las paredes están cubiertas, de piso a alto, con estanterías llenas. La pared más alejada es un banco de ventanas y la serie más larga de asientos para ventanas que Stiles ha visto. El espacio debajo de ellos contiene aún más libros, la parte superior cubierta con un relleno grueso con algunas almohadas de tiro apoyadas contra pilares divisorios. En el centro de la habitación hay un escritorio cubierto de papeles y una computadora de escritorio absolutamente antigua con una mesa redonda maltratada y algunas sillas donde Derek debe comer, bien lejos de cualquiera de los libros. Engancha una de las sillas con el pie y se sienta, haciendo un gesto a Stiles para que tome otra.

Tratando de no derramar nada, Stiles toma un bocado de su comida y pregunta: "Esto es hermoso, pero debo preguntar, ¿es esa computadora de 1993 o qué? No he visto un monitor de tubo desde que era niño, hombre”.

Derek frunce el ceño. "No hay nada de malo en ello. Todavía funciona."

"Sí, y apuesto a que es súper rápido, ¿verdad?" Stiles mueve las cejas. "Creo que tenemos diferentes definiciones de lo que _funciona_ ".

"Yo-uh, eh no soy muy bueno con las computadoras". Ahora Stiles se siente mal, al menos un poco, porque Derek de repente está comiendo con la determinación de alguien que definitivamente no quiere hablar de ello.

Retrocediendo Stiles solo puede decir: "No, eh, es genial - vintage, supongo. Eres más un tipo de lápiz y papel ¿verdad? Creo que es la cantidad de libros más grande que he visto fuera de una biblioteca pública. Definitivamente tienes una - una vibra de biblioteca en marcha”. Casi había dicho una vibra de _la Bella y la Bestia_ , eso estuvo demasiado cerca de decirlo en voz alta. "No creo que pueda hacer nada si supiera que podría sentarme aquí y leer todo el día".

Los hombros de Derek se relajan y vuelve a comer. A Stiles se le ocurre que podría estar tratando de ser educado, pero no está dispuesto a señalarlo, ya que apenas se conocen y Derek es claramente un poco sensible acerca de algunas cosas.

"Quiero decir, soy un estudiante de informática, así que ya sabes, vivo y respiro computadoras, pero a veces solo necesitas un libro real. Hay algo sobre el olor de ellos”.

Casi había olvidado lo asombrosos que son los ojos de Derek, de cerca; un sombreado complejo del que no puede apartar la vista. Cuando Derek vuelve a hacer contacto visual, Stiles se detiene con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca y lo pierde la primera vez que Derek dice algo. "Lo siento, ¿qué? Me lo perdí."

"Es la vainillina. El olor que producen los libros antiguos. Se publica cuando las páginas comienzan a descomponerse con el tiempo. Huele a vainilla.

"Huh", dice Stiles y mira hacia otro lado finalmente, de vuelta a los libros que bordean las paredes. "Realmente te debe gustar ese olor entonces. La mayoría de ellos parecen bastante viejos ". No todos ellos - definitivamente había visto una gastada pero hasta eso reciente sección de ciencia ficción que se convirtió en fantasía y luego en lo que parecían unos cuantos estantes de thrillers de espías - pero una buena cantidad de libros tenia telas viejas o encuadernaciones de cuero con los títulos prensados en oro.

Derek parece que podría decir algo más mientras empuja su tazón vacío hacia el centro de la mesa, pero eso es cuando su teléfono celular suena. Cuando lo saca, es un tipo de teléfono plegable con aspecto desagradable de hace unos cinco años. Stiles está empezando a sospechar que Derek no sabe nada acerca de las computadoras o que no le importa, o ambas cosas.

"Hale. Sí, puedo estar allí temprano. Por supuesto. De acuerdo. "Cuelga el teléfono, otra vez sin decir adiós a quien quiera que esté en el otro extremo y se para, tomando el tazón vacío de Stiles y amontonándolo en el suyo.

"Tengo que irme. Patrulla de bomberos”, dice, como si eso tuviera algún sentido. Preguntaría qué significa eso, pero es lo suficientemente difícil seguirle el paso a Derek mientras él regresa rápidamente por el pasillo a la cocina para dejar caer los cuencos en el fregadero.

"Claro, cierto, yo uh, ¿Regreso el jueves por los contenedores? ¿Está bien? ”Derek asiente distraídamente, agachándose en el vestíbulo para ponerse un par de botas de montaña negras y agarrar una chaqueta de cuero maltratada del armario de abrigos allí.

El Jeep es el único automóvil en el camino y Stiles no ve un garaje cerca de allí así que después de que Derek se bloquea, pregunta: "¿Necesitas que te lleve? ¿A la patrulla de bomberos?

Derek sonríe de nuevo, solo un poco. "No gracias", dice, y salta su propia cerca como si fuera un caballo de salto y desaparece en el bosque.

***  
De alguna manera, Stiles llega a casa, termina un pequeño código para la clase del lunes y está empezando a vagar frente a la televisión cuando finalmente se le ocurre que posiblemente podría existir un calendario real de bomberos con Derek Hale. Y luego está definitivamente despierto, al menos por un rato.

***  
Desde que Stiles aprendió a dominar google con los mejores (Danny para investigación, Lydia para la suciedad), para el martes está seguro al 99% de que Derek nunca posó para el calendario de bomberos, lo cual es una verdadera tragedia. Por otro lado, ahora sabe mucho más sobre la Patrulla de Bomberos Voluntarios del Parque Estatal Wildcat Canyon, que probablemente podría usar un nombre mejor y algún tipo de acrónimo genial si va a tener una mejor cobertura de la prensa.

La Patrulla de Incendios es medio guardabosques y medio ciudadanos voluntarios que literalmente patrullan el parque para evitar incendios accidentales, prenden incendios estratégicamente ubicados para evitar que los incendios naturales se propaguen demasiado lejos y, ocasionalmente, para apagar incendios de sitios de campamento hechos inadecuadamente o por haber dejado caer cigarrillos . Hay una página completa en el sitio web del parque sobre las causas de los incendios forestales, buenas y malas, con una pequeña nota metida en agradecimiento a la Fundación Hale por financiar el programa de voluntarios de patrulla para incendios.

"Él es como un verdadero fuego volcánico dios del curry Lydia, excepto exactamente lo contrario de eso".

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. "Sí eso es genial Stiles, pero lo que pregunté fue si podías recogerme en el aeropuerto y llevarme a casa la próxima semana".

"Lo siento, cierto, puedo hacer eso. Podemos conducir desde Oakland. "Anotando en su calendario, pregunta:" ¿A qué hora aterriza su vuelo, otra vez? "

"Un poco antes de las 7. Espero un gran letrero Stiles. No te he visto en tres meses".

Él no puede evitar reírse de eso. Ella definitivamente no ha cambiado. "¡Skype todo el tiempo!"

"Eso es diferente", dice Lydia. "Cuando no estás en mis garras, no puedo manipularte tan fácilmente".

"Sí, no es espeluznante en absoluto", responde Stiles. "Claramente necesito nuevos amigos. Mejores amigos”.

Lydia se ve claramente impresionada. "Por favor, estarías perdido sin mí. Tengo que irme, recuerda llegar a las siete.

“¡Tráeme un regalo de Boston! ¡Adiós!"

Es con Lydia, la maleta, los dos papeles y la única tarea que tiene que entregar antes del 21 en mente que Stiles planea la comida de Derek para la semana. Tiene que ser algo que Stiles puede hacer bastante rápido y en grandes lotes, porque en serio sus profesores están tratando de matarlo con el trabajo de curso pre-final.

El pollo y las albóndigas son fáciles de preparar y el proceso le da a Stiles algunos descansos mientras las cosas se cocinan donde él puede escribir algo. Arregla un pollo entero, las zanahorias cortadas y el apio en una olla grande y lo cubre todo con agua para que hierva a fuego lento. Baja el calor y cubre la olla durante una hora, justo el tiempo suficiente para completar los últimos cientos de palabras de su trabajo del curso Matemáticas Intermedias y Teoría de la probabilidad.

Cuando se apaga el temporizador, Stiles apaga el fuego y saca el pollo con dos pares de pinzas y algo de torpeza. La carne es buena para caerse de los huesos, tierna y jugosa y humeante cuando la deja a un lado para que se enfríe. Lo deja reposar por unos minutos mientras tensa el caldo y pone las verduras en un recipiente para más tarde. Si Derek va a salir a combatir incendios forestales como Smokey the Bear o lo que sea, Stiles se asegurará de que coma bien. (N/T: Personaje de caricatura estadounidense que promueve el cuidado forestal).

Se pone a trabajar cortando el pollo, sacando los huesos y quitando la piel. Tal vez los use para hacer sopa de pollo y lo congele antes de irse a casa durante el fin de semana largo. No tiene sentido perder la buena comida.

Él limpia y pone la mayor parte en la nevera para hacer espacio para empanadillas. El apartamento de estudiantes en el que vive Stiles se completa con una cocina sencilla: un fregadero, una nevera, un horno de microondas, el horno más pequeño que jamás haya visto y apenas hay espacio en las alacenas y armarios para contener el tipo de comida basura que la mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios tragan. Definitivamente no es suficiente para Stiles, pero incluso la cocina bastante espaciosa en la casa de su padre no es realmente suficiente para él. Un día, Stiles hará algún tipo de aplicación increíble para la tienda de aplicaciones y financiará la cocina de sus sueños con las ganancias pero ahora mismo solo tiene que arreglárselas.

Hacer la masa para las albóndigas es fácil, y ya que tiene que asentarse y ponerse rígido de todos modos, eso le da veinte minutos impares para terminar de revisar el primer ensayo y enviarlo a imprimir.

Al volver a sacar el caldo, Stiles lo levanta hasta que apenas está hirviendo y deja caer la masa, un bulto del tamaño de una bola de masa a la vez, dejándolos cocinar unos minutos hasta que se empapen del sabor del caldo y se han hinchado. Luego, Stiles baja el calor y deja que el pollo, las zanahorias y el apio vuelvan a guisarse. Ya que puede dejarlo solo por otros veinte minutos hasta que realmente se espese, limpia un poco su laboratorio para entregarlo el martes.

Dos platillos de crema en una semana pueden ser muchos, pero el aire de fines de noviembre está empezando a tensarse en un ambiente seco y frío y es lo que Stiles querría comer si él fuera a patrullar un bosque todo el día. Teniendo eso en cuenta lava la olla grande y la coloca nuevamente en la estufa para calentar un poco de aceite de oliva mientras pica los puerros tiernos, blancos y verdes y rápidamente prepara un poco de ajo para mezclar con ellos. Stiles arroja papas picadas y apio, arroja un poco de sal encima para llevarlo, eleva el calor y revuelve con cuidado para que todos se combinen con el aceite y el ajo. Luego agrega una cantidad generosa de caldo de verduras sobrante del pollo y albóndigas y lo deja solo durante veinte minutos de uno en uno, es momento para Assassin's Creed, porque en serio, necesita un descanso.

Cuando regresa a la cocina, los trozos de papa son suaves y se separan fácilmente cuando presiona el borde de la cuchara contra ellos, y toda la cocina está caliente y huele suavemente a sopa. Stiles reduce la temperatura solo un poco, por lo que todo permanece a fuego lento a un ritmo constante y se raspa en la pasta de tomate antes de mezclar cuidadosamente la leche para que no se salpique.

El color de todo el plato se vuelve de color amarillo dorado y suave hasta que agrega trozos de salmón ahumado uno por uno en la olla. Luego vierte la crema espesa y rasga el eneldo fresco por encima, revolviéndolo durante unos minutos más para que el salmón y la crema puedan filtrarse en las papas, los puerros y el apio. Es grueso, suave y lleno de salmón ahumado y delicado, porque Stiles siempre ha opinado que más es más cuando se trata de salmón. Esperemos que Derek esté de acuerdo.

***  
Derek también lo ayuda a llevar la comida adentro esta vez, aunque actúa de manera extraña, o el equivalente de un Derek extraño: extra silencioso y rápido con su tarjeta de crédito.

"Oye, así que olvidé preguntar la última vez, ¿necesitas más comida antes del próximo fin de semana? De hecho, voy a regresar a casa de mi papá el miércoles por la noche para el Día de Acción de Gracias y no estaba seguro de que tuvieras, uh, planes para las vacaciones. Quiero decir, hice una gran cantidad esta semana en caso de que la necesitaras para durar más, pero..."

"Estoy visitando a mi familia en casa", Derek lo interrumpe afortunadamente. "Mis padres", hace una pausa, "... parecen disfrutar de cargarme con las sobras".

"Mi papá también hace eso, creo que es solo una cosa por vivir lejos de casa. Quiero decir, obviamente preparo la cena, pero es como si temiera que me muera de hambre y él me mete un montón de comestibles extra en mi Jeep cuando no estoy mirando”.

Derek asiente. "Mi hermana me hace eso. Ella es solo seis años mayor, pero actúa como... "Él hace un sonido frustrado.

"Ella probablemente te extraña mucho. Quiero decir que no es como si estuviera lejos”. Derek sacude su cabeza hacia atrás y Stiles se apresura a explicar.

"Yo también soy de Beacon Hills! ¿Conoces al sheriff? ¿Mi papa? Sheriff Stilinski? ¿Tal vez? Reconocí tu apellido”, agrega, lo que en realidad es una mentira.

"Cierto, sí, yo... mi hermana es policía en el departamento del Sheriff. No hice la conexión", se disculpa Derek. "Pero cuando regreses, deberías, uh, tomar esto..." él presiona algo en la palma de Stiles. "En caso de que esté fuera. Puedes usar la cocina.

Stiles mira una llave y un llavero en un pequeño llavero plateado. "¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, gracias, eso es genial y esta cocina es... Oh, Dios mío, quiero que poner mis manos sobre todo, en serio, no tienes idea, me sorprende que estés de acuerdo en que tenga una llave para este lugar."

Todavía está de pie muy cerca, justo en el espacio de Stiles. Sin embargo eso parece ser estándar para Derek. "No es como si hubiera algo que robar", dice a la ligera y Stiles no puede evitar reír en carcajadas.

"No sé hombre, esa computadora es una antigüedad muy seria. Tal vez lo ponga en Antiques Roadshow. Regresaras de la patrulla de bomberos y simplemente se habrá ido y tendrás que intentar enviarme un mensaje de texto de tu teléfono”. Está bromeando, aunque obviamente la idea de obtener un texto (probablemente solo sea una oración perfecta y corta) un mensaje de Derek tiene cierto atractivo. No es que pasen mucho tiempo juntos, pero Derek claramente se relaja más con Stiles en cada visita.

"Adivinaste mi plan", dice Derek con seriedad, como si no estuviera viviendo en una mansión y dirigiendo algún tipo de Fundación con sus millones.

"Absolutamente", responde Stiles. "No puedo dejar que el mundo se pierda la magia que es cada pensamiento perdido que pasa por mi cerebro. Querrán que los inmortalice para siempre un día”. Abre un extremo del llavero y lo engancha para enredarlo con sus propias llaves, un poco de calor se instala detrás de sus costillas.

"Pero en serio - gracias. Podrías vivir para lamentarlo, pero tengo planes serios para esta cocina. De todos modos me tengo que ir ahora, tengo que terminar todas mis tareas antes del miércoles. Ten un gran Día de Acción de Gracias, Derek. ” Stiles no puede evitar lanzarse hacia adelante y darle un abrazo rápido y firme, presionando su rostro brevemente sobre el suave algodón sobre el hombro de Derek e inhalando profundamente.

Cuando Stiles se aleja, sonríe complacido. Derek luce sorprendido cuando dice: "Tú también".


	3. Parte 3

De alguna manera, entre empacar, escribir ensayos y terminar un pequeño código para una tarea, Stiles realmente logra hacer un cartel. Es enorme y en su mayoría hecho de pegamento y diamantina que dice ‘Bombón matemática Rubio-fresa’ en él, y sí, Stiles tiene algunas miradas extrañas, pero en su mayoría tiene sonrisas astutas de extraños y una risa real de una pareja de ancianos que se da la mano. Es posible que él y Lydia nunca hayan sido pareja pero en los últimos años se ha convertido en una de sus mejores amigas.

Cuando Lydia atraviesa la puerta se ve como solo las personas en las películas lo hacen después de bajar de un avión. Todos a su alrededor llevan ropa cómoda y zapatos cómodos pero Lydia usa tacones altos y un vestido turquesa brillante y tira de una pequeña maleta con ruedas detrás de ella.

"¡California reconoce a su emperatriz de matemáticas!" Stiles grita, y Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, pero ella sonríe, y cuando lo alcanza lo empuja en un abrazo de un solo brazo.

"También te extrañé", dice ella, con la mejilla presionada contra la suya y él abandona su cartel al suelo para cargarla y girarla mientras ríen.

"Sentimientos reales de Lydia Martin? El MIT debe estar increíblemente solo”, bromea.

"O llena de idiotas" replicó, alisándose el vestido y buscando su maleta de nuevo para que pudieran salir al estacionamiento. "He echado de menos tener a alguien con un cerebro real alrededor como no tienes idea."

"Lo siento, tendrás que arreglártelas conmigo y me quedo con la mitad del cerebro durante todo el recreo". No están muy lejos del estacionamiento y pronto se dirigen al noreste de regreso a Beacon Hills con una parada rápida por Café de paso por el camino.

No es un viaje largo, aproximadamente dos horas desde el apartamento de Stiles justo fuera del campus y un poco más que eso desde el aeropuerto. Se ponen al corriente un poco antes de que Lydia cambie de tema y se cepille el cabello detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo.

"No te emociones, pero necesito tu ayuda con algo", dice mientras Stiles se incorpora a la interestatal, "y necesito que no le cuentes nada a nadie".

"Sabes que siempre seré tu guardián secreto", le asegura. "Todo lo que pido es que admitas que merezco quinientos puntos por mi increíbilidad".

Ella resopla con una carcajada pero no se relaja. "De acuerdo. Quiero estar en el torneo de Jeopardy College en febrero y necesito ayuda para entrenarme antes de postular. "Antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo ella dice:" Solo quiero algo de dinero que haya ganado por mi cuenta y quiero ganarlo de una manera que demuestre a todos que no soy solo ...

"¿Que eres más que la Lydia que fingiste ser en la escuela secundaria?" Es un tema delicado. Stiles siempre había sabido que Lydia era inteligente, conocía su pasión por las matemáticas y su obsesiva necesidad de conocimiento, pero de alguna manera la mayoría de las personas lo habían omitido. Había escondido ese lado de sí misma casi tan pronto como ella y Jackson comenzaron a salir, mezclándose con la popular pero débil multitud.

Stiles en realidad no sabía qué la había hecho abandonar el show y porqué comenzó a superar abiertamente a sus compañeros, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella y Jackson tuvieron una desordenada y pública ruptura justo a tiempo para que Lydia obtuviera su aceptación en el programa de matemáticas de MIT y sobresaliente en sus exámenes avanzados. Obviamente ella aún lo amaba pero parecía que Jackson estaba unos años detrás de ella emocionalmente y ¿quién sabía cuándo la alcanzaría?

"Exactamente," ella suspira. "Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No queremos ir a Reno! "

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Hay un Barnes & Noble si tomamos esta salida. Pensé que podríamos comprar algunos libros de preguntas y repasar tu historia de los Estados Unidos. Además, sinceramente Lydia. Tengo que orinar”.

Ella lo golpea en el brazo pero es un golpe amistoso y él prácticamente puede sentir su alivio.

***

Hay muchas buenas razones por las que Stiles decidió ir a Berkeley, incluida una beca decente y su programa de ciencias de la computación, pero una de las razones más importantes fue que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de casa, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para volver por un fin de semana (suponiendo que tuviera dinero para la gasolina).

No ha estado en casa mucho este semestre, en parte porque simplemente está demasiado ocupado con la nueva carga del curso y en parte porque no tuvo trabajo. Sin embargo, cocinar para Derek realmente ha mejorado su situación y Stiles se ha asegurado de meter la mitad de las ganancias en su cuenta de ahorros, pero la otra mitad lo ha mantenido en el café, los videojuegos y la pizza del viernes por la noche.

Han pasado meses sin embargo, desde que durmió en su propia cama y aunque algunas de sus cosas no están aquí no hay nada como despertarse con la cara pegada en una almohada y la mitad en las sábanas oliendo el detergente para la ropa que su padre y el aroma de panqueques cocinándose abajo.

"Buenos días Sunshine", su papá llama desde la cocina. "No estaba seguro de que te levantaras antes del mediodía".

"El hecho de que esté estudiando informática no significa que sea Hugh Jackman en Swordfish, papá. De hecho, tengo muchas clases a las nueve de la mañana”. Se sienta en la mesa y su padre desliza una pila de panqueques nuevos frente a él. "Oh Dios mío, estos huelen increíble. ¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?”

Su papá apaga la estufa y se sienta con su propio plato. “En las raras ocasiones que lo escucho de ti, sí. La mayoría de las veces me siento solo en casa, triste, porque mi único hijo no me llama ya que está demasiado ocupado bebiendo ilegalmente en una fiesta de fraternidad "

"En serio, papá? La mitad de la ciudad me envió mensajes de texto con fotos tuyas en una cita con la madre de Scott”. Además, Stiles había mantenido su consumo ilegal de alcohol a un mínimo porque su beca no se iba a mantener exactamente. Tal vez en los primeros años de la escuela secundaria Stiles podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad de emborracharse con un grupo de chicos de fraternidad, pero ahora estaba lo suficientemente cómodo en su propia piel como para reconocer a un grupo de personas que estaban desesperadas por ser especiales, para adaptarse. Se parecían mucho a Jackson, en retrospectiva.

Pareciendo avergonzado su papá agacha la cabeza. "Sí, sobre eso...”

"Papá, está totalmente bien. Scott y yo apostamos cuando finalmente harías un movimiento. Y sé que mamá querría que fueras feliz." Stiles lo dice enserio, cada palabra. La madre de Scott podría tener a alguien en quien apoyarse y su padre tendría a alguien que cerrara el gabinete de licor después de un caso difícil y se asegurara de que el sheriff no retrocediera. Alguien que pudiera hacerle sonreír más.

Su papá tose y alcanza el jarabe de arce y cambia el tema a los compañeros con los que Stiles no ha hablado desde el último año e incluso en aquel entonces, apenas un poco.

***

Limpian la mesa y se lavan juntos antes de agarrar un montón de bolsas de compras reutilizables para meterlas en el auto y salir a comprar comestibles. Stiles le había enviado a su padre una lista de cosas para que comprara con anticipación pero a Stiles le resulta familiar y agradable el hecho de luchar contra la loca hora de las compras en el súper mercado la mañana del Día de Acción de Gracias.

"Relájate papá, he estado entrenando para esto desde que salió Resident Evil. Entramos, peleamos con algunas abuelas por la última de las buenas papas fritas, y salimos”. Por mucho que su padre haga dramas sobre ir a la tienda de comestibles la mañana de acción de gracias, siempre viene.

Cuando Stiles estaba en la escuela secundaria, allanaban los pasillos de comida chatarra para comer bocadillos durante el juego. Cuando Stiles regresó a casa de su primer semestre en Berkeley su padre lo usó como una excusa para cargar el carrito con todo tipo de comestibles para que Stiles los llevara a la escuela con él después del fin de semana. Por la apariencia del carro este año esa tradición probablemente se mantendrá fuerte cada año hasta que Stiles se gradúe.

Todavía se llenan de chips y sándwiches de helado pero eso es más porque si comienzan con el pavo o la tarta antes de que Lydia, Scott, Danny, la señora McCall y Allison lleguen a última hora de la tarde, ambos tendrán que enfrentarse a una multitud entera con ojos de cachorro triste. Stiles no puede evitar que su pastel sea el mejor pastel de la ciudad. Así es como funciona.

***  
Después de que todo ha sido descargado y guardado (y en serio, ¿piensa su padre que Stiles no se da cuenta cuando la mitad de la comida que lleva va al sótano en lugar de la cocina?) Encienden la estación matutina para escuchar el ruido de fondo mientras cocinan.

Poner el pavo en el horno es bastante sencillo por lo que la mayor parte de la mañana es una ráfaga de pastel y judías verdes y puré de papas con ajo y champiñones asados con mantequilla de ajo y crema batida casera, aunque no en ese orden.

A las tres están agotados y hambrientos y todavía no se les permite comer, así que comen comida chatarra y Stiles se desmaya frente a la televisión con un cronómetro para que se levante cuando el pavo esté listo.

***  
El pitido agudo del temporizador despierta a Stiles poco antes de que la gente comience a aparecer por lo que Stiles saca el pavo para que descanse y despierta a su padre para que termine de darle los toques finales a toda la comida. Stiles tuesta almendras en rodajas finas y las arroja con las judías verdes, exprimiendo jugo de limón fresco encima antes de pasar al puré de papas.

Cuando preparó el bourguignon de carne para Derek, mantuvo las papas bastante simples porque en realidad eran solo un complemento del plato principal, pero estas son puré de papas del Día de Acción de Gracias y son una bestialidad completamente diferente. Estas papas son trituradas a mano por su padre, mientras que Stiles agrega gradualmente mantequilla salada, leche, eneldo, ajo, cebolleta y un poco de queso al tazón. Con las pieles aún puestas el contenido del cuenco es una mezcla de rojo y oro con trozos verdes del eneldo y cebollino. Se ven apropiadamente festivos, como el cambio de las hojas afuera.

"Oh, Dios mío", dice Scott, logrando escabullirse tanto de Stiles como de su padre, "Eso huele increíble. ¿Está casi listo? ¿Cuándo estamos comiendo? Alison trajo vino.  
  
"Sí, también te extrañé imbécil", se burla Stiles. "Puedes ayudar llevando el pavo y cosas a la mesa".

"¡Oh si! Bienvenido de nuevo. ”Scott envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Stiles en un abrazo hacia atrás antes de mover la comida. Allison y la señora McCall traen una reserva de bebidas y ambas abrazan a Stiles y lo saludan. Mientras se ponen al día Danny y Lydia finalmente llegan y todos pueden sentarse a comer.

Su papá levanta su vaso y todos en la mesa siguen su ejemplo. "No es frecuente que todos podamos estar juntos al mismo tiempo. Siempre estoy agradecido de tener a Stiles cerca, incluso cuando me está cocinando fuera de casa”.

"¡Hey!" Interviene Stiles, pero todos se están riendo.

“Solo quería agradecerles”, continúa su padre, “a todos ustedes por ser parte de nuestra familia. Y por ayudarnos a comer todo esto. Los nuevos pantalones de uniforme son caros. Por la familia”, termina, y después de una torpe serie de copas de vino tintineantes, se acomodan en platos que pasan alrededor de la mesa y apilan sus platos en alto.

"Oye, debería decir gracias", Stiles se dirige a Scott una vez que todos están comiendo y charlando amigablemente, "Recibí una llamada por ese anuncio en el periódico y está funcionando bastante bien. Es dinero real, ¿sabes?

Scott echa un vistazo para asegurarse de que Allison está absorta en su conversación con Danny y Lydia. "He estado guardando todo el mío. Para, ya sabes. "Él mueve las cejas.  
  
"¿Ya? Whoa, eso es... "Stiles baja la voz. "Eso es genial. ¿Vas a proponer? "

Scott asiente. "Doc Deaton me dio un aumento. Quiero decir, nunca seré un veterinario, pero es un buen lugar para trabajar y estoy feliz, ¿sabes? "

"Oye, es un trabajo increíble", Stiles está de acuerdo. Él sabe que Deaton le paga a Scott más de lo que la mayoría de las personas le paga a un asistente veterinario, pero es una ciudad pequeña y las dos básicamente manejan toda la clínica veterinaria por su cuenta. "Buena suerte con... con lo que ahora no voy a hablar hasta que esté hecho".

Riendo, Scott patea su pie debajo de la mesa. "Gracias hombre."

***

Después de la cena todos se tropiezan en la sala de estar agarrando platos de calabaza o pastel de manzana con la crema batida de vainilla que Stiles hizo antes, desplomándose sobre los sofás para el próximo partido de fútbol. Ahora que se han aflojado, Stiles se da cuenta de que la señora McCall está compartiendo el asiento de amor con su padre. Es bueno que se hayan encontrado. Stiles sabe que siempre echarán de menos a su madre pero ella se ha ido hace mucho tiempo.

Su familia se ha expandido a lo largo de los años y esto es todo por ahora, estas personas medio dormidas frente a un partido de fútbol en su sala de estar un jueves por la noche. Lydia y Danny y Scott y Allison. Hace cinco años no podría haberlo imaginado y ahora no lo quisiera de otra manera.

Stiles se queda dormido así, aplastado entre Lydia y Danny en el sofá, con los pies entumecidos bajo el trasero de Scott. Es algo hermoso.

***

El viernes, su padre tiene que trabajar en el turno de la mañana, pero dice que regresará a la hora de la cena para las sobras y por otro coma inducido por comida de un fin de semana festivo. Stiles pasa la mayor parte del día jugando juegos de mesa con todos en la casa de Danny pero se regresa temprano ya que casi nunca está en casa.

"Tienes correo niño", le dice su padre cuando llega a casa, "De los Hales. ¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata? Mi ayudante me entregó esto en la estación después del almuerzo.  
“¿Tu ayudante?” Pregunta Stiles en lugar de responder.

"Laura Hale".

"Oh, la hermana de Derek." En la ceja levantada de su padre, Stiles explica sobre el anuncio y cómo ha estado cocinando para Derek últimamente. "Sólo unas pocas semanas hasta ahora. Pero esto es raro, ¿eh? ”El sobre está hecho de un papel grueso de color crema y su tiene su nombre, completo y real, en el frente en letra cursiva suave y redondeada.

Con cuidado Stiles retira la solapa y saca una tarjeta de agradecimiento en letras similares.

 _Querido Stiles,_ se lee,  
_Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro Derek. Significa mucho para mí saber que está bien alimentado incluso fuera de casa. Si fuera por mi hijo, sé que probablemente viviría con batidos y olvidaría cómo sabe la comida y cómo huele. Tu cocina debe ser algo muy especial, como nos lo describió Derek. Espero que sigas cuidándolo._  
  
_Estimadamente  
Talia Hale_

"Stiles", dice su papá lentamente desde donde estaba leyendo sobre su hombro, "... ¿te casaste? Realmente me gustaría saber si me perdí la boda”.

Stiles se siente de un rojo horriblemente brillante y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. "¡Papá! ¡No! Dios mío! En serio, su nevera estaba básicamente vacía. Su madre probablemente esté realmente, extrañamente, algo agradecida de que alguien lo esté alimentando, incluso si le están pagando por ello”.

"Uh huh". Claramente no está convencido y definitivamente le está dando a Stiles el aspecto de ‘Soy el Sheriff y lo sé todo’, pero misericordiosamente cambia el tema.

***

Lydia pasa la mitad del trayecto hasta el aeropuerto de Oakland leyendo trivialidades de Stiles de los libros que habían recogido en el camino hacia el norte. "Me voy a dejar esto contigo para que puedas preguntarme por Skype", dice ella, metiéndolas en su mochila y luego hojeándola. "Oh, Stiles, ¿es esto una carta de amor? En un sobre y todo; eso es anticuado”.

Stiles casi se desvía de la carretera. "¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Pon eso de vuelta! ”Demasiado tarde. Lydia saca la tarjeta de la señora Hale y la abre rápidamente. "¿Algo que quieras decirme?"  
  
"Uh... su madre cree que no puede cuidar de sí mismo? Pero estoy bastante seguro de que mi papá siente lo mismo por mí y estoy totalmente bien. Mayormente bien.Generalmente bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Algo así”.

Lydia resopla. "Linda. Bueno, al menos su familia sabe que podrás brindarle una vida hogareña sólida. Estoy seguro de que tendrás una excelente relación con tus suegros ".

Stiles enterraría su cara en sus manos si no estuviera conduciendo pero en lugar de eso simplemente gime. "Mira, lo sé... Sé que hablo mucho de él...”

"Constantemente."

"Está bien, está bien, constantemente. Y sé que te dije que él es realmente atractivo...”

"Fuego del volcán-dios caliente, dijiste. Material de calendario de bomberos.”

"Correcto, pero la cosa es que no es como si algo realmente sucediera, ¿de acuerdo? Es magnífico y un millonario que dirige una fundación benéfica pero no actualiza su computadora y yo solo... soy un estudiante delgado al que paga para llevarle algo de comida cada semana. No es... no pasa nada allí, ¿de acuerdo? Es realmente muy, muy poco probable”. Stiles evita pensar en esa parte principalmente.

Su enamoramiento desesperado de Derek se parece mucho a su enamoramiento desesperado de Lydia en la escuela secundaria. Tal vez algún día él y Derek sean verdaderos amigos en lugar de cliente y cocinero, pero no será un final feliz con corazones y flores con sexo del hombre sudoroso o algo así. Nunca es para Stiles. Solo necesita enfocarse en su título y mantenerse con café y una membresía de Playstation Plus. Él necesita ser realista.

"Stiles", dice Lydia en voz baja, pero él no aparta la vista de las luces traseras del coche delante de ellos.

“¿Podemos no hablar de ello? ¿Por favor?"

Ella suspira "Solo esta vez."

***

Una semana más tarde, justo cuando Stiles está saliendo por la puerta para dirigirse con Derek, su teléfono suena con un nuevo correo electrónico de Lydia. No hay tema, pero el cuerpo es solo una ecuación matemática grande y larga que no se molesta en terminar de leer.

_De: stilinski.es.nuestro.rey@gmail.com_  
_Para: eulersjewelei0@gmail.com_  
_Re:  
_Si me envías datos clasificados antes de que el gobierno te saque, no creo que gmail sea el método más seguro._ _

____

_Desde: joyadeuler@gmail.com_  
_Para: stilinski.es.nuestro.rey@gmail.com_  
_Re: Re:  
_Esas son las probabilidades de que tú y el millonario de montaña coincidan. Parece plausible._ _

____

_De: stilinski.es.nuestro.rey@gmail.com_  
_Para: joyadeuler@gmail.com_  
_Re: Re: Re:  
_Te odio.__

____

_Desde: joyadeuler@gmail.com_  
_Para: stilinski.es.nuestro.rey@gmail.com_  
_Re: Re: Re: Re:  
_No lo haces._ _

____

Por supuesto, ella le envía eso justo antes de que él vaya a usar por primera vez la llave que Derek le había dado. Clásico de Lydia. Si Stiles no lo supiera mejor, sospecharía que ella tiene poderes psíquicos y solo los usa para el mal. Stiles se recuerda a sí mismo que ya no es el niño impopular que era en la escuela secundaria y que no estaba cómodo con su propia piel. Ahora es un asno adulto, vive solo, en su mayoría feliz consigo mismo. Tiene una beca y una especie de emergente negocio. Él puede hacer esto.  
  
***  
  
Stiles no puede hacer esto. Él está hasta los codos en Gruyère rallado en medio de la cocina de Derek cuando una hermosa mujer entra por la puerta principal como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Es alta, tiene el cabello largo y suavemente rizado y los ojos verdes brillantes. Se parece a alguien de un cómic, con todos sus exuberantes labios rosados y botas de cuero de piel clara y rodilla alta sobre sus pantalones vaqueros. Incluso lleva una chaqueta de cuero recortada que le llega justo por encima de la cintura. Ella es probablemente una modelo. Ella es probablemente una modelo que está saliendo con Derek. Stiles se siente increíblemente incómodo.  
  
"Uh, hola", dice suavemente. "Soy Stiles".  
  
Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, como un tiburón; Un hermoso y mortal tiburón. "Laura", dice ella, saltando en la mesa. "Te daría la mano pero parece que estás en medio de algo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
  
Bueno, si ella abrió la puerta debe tener una llave así que Stiles está al menos cincuenta por ciento seguro de seguir cocinando. Además, como Derek había dicho: realmente no hay nada que robar. "Mac y queso con panceta", explica, señalando a la pequeña montaña de queso que está triturando. "Ya he rallado los otros quesos así que solo queda el Gruyère y luego realmente puedo empezar".  
  
"Suena delicioso", dice ella. "¿Te importa si miro? He escuchado mucho sobre ti, y de todas formas estoy de visita, así que pensé que podría aprovechar. ¿Derek no está por aquí?"  
  
"No estaba aquí cuando entré", responde Stiles y Laura arquea una ceja perfecta, como diciendo "oh, sí". “Quiero decir, me dio una llave! ¡Y permiso! No entré a la fuerza. Dijo que estaba bien cocinar aquí, ya que él tiene esta enorme cocina y yo, ya sabes, no”. Se encoge de hombros y aparta el queso, se lava las manos.

Luego llena una olla grande con agua y la pone a hervir mientras comienza a cocinar una cacerola grande con panceta. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la carne chisporrotee y el agua hierva, por lo que Stiles deja caer montones de penne en el agua antes de recoger la panceta, ahora dorada y ligeramente crujiente, en un plato de toallas de papel.

“¿Te importa si robo un bocado?” Pregunta Laura, agarrando un pedazo y metiéndolo en su boca. "Te robaría, si pudiera, pero no creo que a Derek le guste mucho".

Stiles está nervioso y él sabe que se nota. "Uh, ¿no tengo tiempo para más de un cliente en este momento? Quiero decir, estoy en la escuela a tiempo completo y tengo que mantener mis calificaciones”.  
  
“¿Ni siquiera solo el desayuno? ¿O desayuno solo por hoy? Puedo guardar un secreto. Creo que tengo veinte en mi billetera ".  
  
"Yo uh, tal vez debería concentrarme en esto primero? No puedo dejar que la grasa se caliente demasiado ", se desvía, bajando el fuego en la cacerola y vertiendo la crema. Laura parece contentarse con esperar por el momento y verlo cocinar. Él puede sentir sus ojos en su espalda. Una vez que se está cocinando a fuego lento revuelve lentamente los tres tipos de queso y agrega paprika, ajo y un poco de mostaza Dijon. No será picante, pero redondeará el sabor de la salsa que se espesa muy bien en un amarillo dorado cremoso.  
  
“¿Puedo... puedo pedirte un favor?” Pregunta Stiles, apagando el fuego para el otro quemador. "¿Podrías drenar eso? Necesito seguir removiendo para que esto no se pegue a la sartén”.  
  
"Por supuesto", Laura acepta, saltando hacia abajo. Sus manos están firmes mientras lo vierte en el gran colador que Stiles había colocado antes en el fregadero y no retrocede por el vapor. Incluso lo sacude y lo tira un poco sin que Stiles tenga que preguntar, hasta que la pasta esté lo suficientemente seca para que Stiles pueda trabajar.  
  
"Eso es genial, gracias". Stiles hace una pausa para agregar la panceta a la salsa. “¿Me los servirías en la salsa? Esto es mucho más fácil con dos personas”.  
  
"Lo tienes", dice ella, y se para a su lado para que no se derrame.  
  
Están trabajando juntos, coordinando todo lentamente sin derramar cuando Derek aparece en la puerta de la cocina, descalzo y sudoroso, claramente recién llegando de una carrera temprano por la mañana.  
  
"Laura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Se ve extrañamente enojado considerando que ella es probablemente su novia. A menos que sea una ex y Stiles no debería haberla dejado quedarse, pero en serio, tenía una llave.  
  
“¡Visitando a mi hermanito, por supuesto! ¡Sonríe! ¡Afloja! ¡Casi creo que no me has echado de menos! "  
  
Stiles es un idiota. Por supuesto Laura es Laura Hale. Ahora que lo piensa, incluso se ven igual. Demonios, se visten igual.  
  
Es entonces cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que Laura no se ha alejado de él en absoluto, y es solo cuando apaga el fuego y coloca la olla en un quemador trasero para darse cuenta de lo cerca que están de pie, codo con codo.  
  
"Te acabo de ver en Acción de Gracias", dice Derek con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando Laura se agacha para envolverlo en un abrazo de oso, responde con amabilidad. Sintiéndose como un intruso, Stiles se vuelve hacia la pasta y el queso, metiéndolo en un recipiente grande y limpiando la olla lo mejor que puede.  
  
"He estado tratando de convencer a Stiles para que me haga el desayuno", continúa Laura una vez que se han separado. "De hecho Stiles, si cocinas yo limpiaré. Debes quedarte y comer con nosotros. Derek siempre es mejor después de comer. Mucho más fácil de empujar”.  
  
"Tú eres la única que me empuja", se queja Derek, pero eso no es un no.  
  
"Tengo uh, tengo un poco de panceta y queso extra. Tienes huevos? Podría preparar omelets ”Ofrece Stiles.  
  
"Suena maravilloso".  
  
***  
  
Llevan sus tortillas a la biblioteca porque es la única habitación (hasta donde sabe Stiles) que tiene una mesa y sillas disponibles. Laura gime mientras toma su primer bocado, girando sus ojos dramáticamente. "Oh, Dios mío Stiles, antes bromeaba pero ahora hablo en serio. Puedo robarte ¿Puedo tenerte para siempre?  
  
"Lo siento", se ríe Stiles, "Estoy un poco atado por los próximos tres años y medio al menos con la universidad".  
  
Derek está frunciendo el ceño ante su plato, pero está comiendo lo suficientemente bien como para que Stiles piense que le gusta la comida y está molesto por la visita sorpresa de su hermana.  
  
"Informática ¿verdad? El sheriff habla de ti todo el tiempo y, por supuesto, Derek mencionó que estabas en Berkeley”.  
  
Stiles no puede evitar la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro. “¡Casi olvido que trabajas con mi papá! Escucha, no puedes dejar que coma en la cena. Se supone que está comiendo más verduras y menos carne roja y reduce su consumo de sal. Sé que está engañando el plan nutricional que le dejé y que la señora McCall no está siempre presente”.  
  
"Veré qué puedo hacer con respecto a sus almuerzos", ella está de acuerdo, "si me prometes que volverás a cocinar para mí la próxima vez que venga de vista. Podría ser pronto. Alguien tiene que mantener a Derek en línea”. Ella se vuelve hacia su hermano y lo señala con su tenedor. "En serio, ¿has vivido aquí durante cuatro años y solo has decorado una habitación?"  
  
"He estado ocupado", dice él, bateando su tenedor fuera del camino.  
  
"No tan ocupado. Ni siquiera tienes un trabajo real. ¿Tienes patrulla hoy? ¿No? Te conseguimos algunas sillas o algo. Ni siquiera pongas esa cara, mamá está muy preocupada por ti, así que apóyala y envíale algunas fotos que demuestren que realmente tienes muebles”.  
  
A la mención de su madre Stiles enfoca toda su atención en raspar su plato. Derek ni siquiera sabe la mitad de eso. Por supuesto, ese es el momento en que Derek dirige su atención a Stiles. "Deberías venir con nosotros. No estoy bien con esto, y Laura odia ir de compras”.  
  
"Y me gustaría invitarte a almorzar Stiles, a cambio del desayuno". Con los dos hermanos Hale mirándolo fijamente no es como si Stiles pudiera decir que no. Son tan convincentes.  
  
***  
  
Fiel a su palabra Laura lava, o al menos enjuaga las cosas antes de cargar el lavaplatos y encenderlo antes de que se vayan. Stiles está tratando de averiguar quién tendrá que sentarse en la parte trasera de su jeep cuando Laura le da una patada a Derek en la espinilla. "¿Bien? Todavía tienes mi coche, así que es mejor que esté en funcionamiento. Sácalo aquí, ya.  
"¡Funciona bien!" Derek dice, pero corre por la casa y desaparece de la vista.  
  
"Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un auto", admite Stiles. "Pensé que tal vez él simplemente cosechaba proteína en polvo en el bosque o algo así".  
  
Laura se ríe y envuelve un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. “Él solo tiene un auto porque soy la mejor hermana del mundo y le preste el mío indefinidamente cuando se mudó aquí. No creas que toda la frialdad que estás a punto de ver tiene algo que ver con Derek; es un gran tonto con corazón”. Eso es cuando Stiles lo escucha; un gruñido bajo y depredador retumbante de un motor, y rápidamente voltea. El camino de entrada no sale por la parte de atrás, pero aparentemente Derek no tiene problemas para conducir sobre su propio césped, y tira de la hierba sobre los adoquines por un elegante Camaro negro.  
  
Derek baja la ventanilla y grita: “¡Entren ya!”. Stiles se disculpará con Laura eventualmente, pero en ese momento está demasiado ocupado al estar impresionado como para molestar.  
  
***  
  
Tres horas más tarde y exhausto Stiles se desploma en el asiento trasero y dice:  
  
“¿Alguna vez consideraste contratar a un decorador?”  
  
"Nunca", dice Derek de inmediato, como si no hubieran peinado todas las tiendas de muebles que pudieron encontrar. Para ser justos, Stiles solo está realmente familiarizado con Ikea y Derek no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que Laura odiaba ir de compras. Ella prácticamente había silbado a uno de los vendedores en la última tienda.  
  
"Derek es demasiado fanático del control como para permitir que otra persona decore su lugar". Dándose la vuelta para mirar a Stiles sobre su asiento, ella continúa: "En serio, creo que él construyó esas estanterías en la biblioteca a mano porque probablemente no le gustó cualquier cosa en una tienda”.  
  
Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se vuelven rojas. "Cállate. Stiles, ¿a dónde quieres ir a almorzar?  
  
"Uh, Gregoire es bueno y también es barato. Está en nogal”.  
  
Para cuando llegan el lugar está lleno, pero un grupo de personas simplemente está dejando una de las bancas afuera y Stiles se lanza contra ella antes de que alguien más pueda incluso pensar en tomarla. “¿Sabes que vas a pedir Stiles? Podemos ir a ordenar mientras tu apartas el lugar.”  
  
“¡Pollo con mantequilla, por favor! Y deberías pedir una orden de papas, confía en mí." Laura y Derek desaparecen debajo del toldo azul y pronto Derek regresa y trata de sentarse mientras balancea sus largas piernas sobre el banco, apretando sus rodillas contra Stiles".  
  
"Lo siento", se disculpa Derek pero Stiles se encoge de hombros.  
  
"No te preocupes por eso; es parte de la experiencia”. Es diciembre y hace frío, Stiles todavía no ha cambiado la chaqueta de otoño por un buen abrigo de invierno. Frota sus manos arriba y abajo de sus muslos para calentarlos y encoge sus hombros un poco contra la brisa.  
  
"Estas frio."  
  
"Estoy bien, simplemente no me preparé. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Parece que Derek se está quitando la chaqueta de cuero y se pone de pie sosteniéndola.  
  
"Tómala. Me gusta el frío y estás temblando ", dice, ofreciendo de nuevo. Su rostro es serio y firme y Stiles sabe de repente que Derek simplemente se quedará allí ofreciendo su abrigo hasta que Stiles realmente lo tome.  
  
Así lo hace. Stiles se acerca y lo toma, deslizándolo sobre su propia chaqueta ligera. Es cálido y pesado, y cuando ajusta el cuello huele a Derek: masculino y firme. "Gracias", dice tímidamente. Las mangas son un poco largas; Perfecto mientras esperan a Laura con su comida. Derek vuelve a sentarse sin romper el contacto visual con Stiles.  
  
"En cualquier momento."  
  
"Oh, ¿tenías frío Stiles?" Laura desliza su comida sobre la mesa y dobla las piernas sobre el banco con el tipo de gracia del que Stiles siempre se ha quedado corto. "Veo que Derek logró sacar su caballerosidad oxidada al menos para ti. Obviamente eres una excelente influencia para él”.  
  
"No estoy... él..." Stiles suspira y solo toma su comida. "Derek es genial. Gracias, Derek. Te lo devolveré tan pronto como estemos en el auto, lo juro”.

Derek ni siquiera ha abierto su comida todavía, aparentemente dividido entre fruncir el ceño a su hermana y mirar a Stiles. "No tengo ninguna prisa".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas y vamos por la mitad, está algo largo jejeje. De echo creo que tardaré un poco más con las últimas partes porque ya entro a la escuela y hay exámenes esperándome, una disculpa por eso.  
> A la persona que amablemente me preguntó si también tenía este trabajo publicado en otra plataforma muchas gracias, no, no me están robando el trabajo, también se publica en Wattpad.  
> Nos estaremos leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Al final, terminan yendo a la ferretería y Derek organiza la entrega de madera y todo tipo de trozos y piezas que Stiles no entiende. Laura se ríe de Derek cuando ve la factura.

"Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero sigue siendo divertido. Creo que gastarías casi lo mismo en la compra de muebles en lugar de hacerlo todo ", dice ella. "Sé que te gusta fingir que estás alejado de la sociedad o lo que sea, pero en realidad vives en la civilización, Derek".

Él frunce el ceño y enciende el motor. "Entonces, ¿por qué me arrastraste a todas esas tiendas?"

"Porque de lo contrario nunca empezarías con el resto de la casa". Ella lo hace parecer obvio En general Stiles se siente demasiado cansado después de todas las compras, comer y volver a comprar. Su cerebro funciona correctamente. Todavía lleva puesta la chaqueta de Derek, desplomado en el asiento trasero tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero en algún lugar entre la ferretería y la casa de Derek, se queda dormido.

***

Stiles se despierta con Derek inclinado sobre él, con una mano en su hombro. "Oye, estamos de vuelta. ¿Estás bien para conducir?”

Stiles bosteza y logra salir del auto sin incidentes mientras Derek retrocede. No ve a Laura de inmediato hasta que mira a su alrededor y la encuentra inspeccionando cuidadosamente el Camaro. "Sí, lo siento", dice Stiles, parpadeando despierto. "Si no los conduzco, los autos tienden a dormirme".

Tal vez sea porque está tan relajado de su siesta, aun sintiéndose vagamente confuso, que Stiles no puede mantener sus ojos alejados de los anchos hombros de Derek y la piel poco profunda en la que se encuentran los dos botones superiores de su henley. Está concentrado perezosamente en el hueco de la garganta de Derek por un minuto antes de que se le ocurra que todavía está usando la chaqueta de Derek. "Oh Dios, lo siento, debes estar congelandote", se disculpa Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros. La expresión de Derek es difícil de leer, pero la retira y la dobla sobre un brazo.

"Está bien, y de todas formas voy a entrar. Deberías calentar el jeep. ¿Te veré el jueves? " Es casi como si Derek quisiera decir que verá a Stiles por más que un intercambio rápido de recipientes de comida, pero Stiles sabe que no debe dejar que la falsa esperanza gobierne su juicio y respira profundamente el aire frío del invierno para aclarar su cabeza y asiente.

“El jueves, seguro”. Se gira para saludar a Laura, “¡Fue un placer conocerte! Vigila a mi papá, ¿quieres?”

"Siempre y cuando prometas cuidar a Derek por nosotros", responde ella, y se mueve alrededor del auto para jalarlo en un fuerte abrazo. "Definitivamente regresaré a verte pronto, Stiles". Laura se retira. "Y supongo que a Derek, también."

Stiles no puede decidir si debe estar feliz o no al ser hijo único por la forma en que interactúan. Se encoge de hombros y se sube al auto, frotándose las manos en el volante para calentarlo antes de irse.

“¡Conduce a salvo!” Laura llama desde los escalones, y Stiles le devuelve el saludo a ella y a Derek mientras él se aleja.

 

***  
De alguna manera, durante su visita, Laura debe haber sacado el número de Stiles del teléfono de Derek, porque solo unos días más tarde recibe un mensaje de texto de su padre frunciendo el ceño ante una ensalada en su oficina en la estación.

‘¡Aguantando mi parte del trato! LH’, dice ella en un texto de seguimiento, por lo que Stiles la agrega a sus contactos y responde ‘Gracias. Ven a Navidad y tendré unas galletas para ti.’

***  
Stiles se las arregla para encontrar algunas horas el sábado donde puede ir a la casa de Derek y cocinar para él durante la semana. Es un alivio estar haciendo algo que no son tareas, ni codificación ni estudio. Su cerebro siente que necesita un reinicio duro y cocinar es a menudo la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Stiles se deja entrar, empujando la puerta con su cadera, las manos llenas de comestibles antes de dirigirse a la cocina. La casa huele vagamente a aserrín, por lo que Derek ya debe estar trabajando en la construcción de algunos de los muebles con los que Laura lo acosó.

Sin embargo todo está tranquilo, así que Stiles se imagina que Derek está fuera, o tal vez dormido, razón por la cual salta cuando Derek entra en la habitación, descalzo y con las mangas hasta los codos y una mancha de suciedad a lo largo de un pómulo estúpidamente alto. 

"Tienes algo", Stiles gesticula y Derek se limpia bruscamente la cara hasta que se va. "Esta bien. Lo siento, si es demasiado temprano, solo tengo un poco de tiempo libre y pensé que podría cocinar ahora y tal vez aclarar mi cabeza ".

"Eso está bien", dice Derek y se sube a la isla, sin saberlo imitando a Laura. "Saldré, si no te importa".

"Claro, sí, por supuesto", responde, nervioso. "Estoy haciendo una pasta al horno con acelgas. Se calienta bien ”. Derek solo asiente, observándolo atentamente y poniendo a Stiles aún más nervioso. Por lo general, cuando se pone nervioso se vuelve torpe, por lo que recurre a su primera línea de defensa: hablar.

Deambula sobre Scott y Allison, sobre cómo trata de asegurarse de que su padre coma bien para que aún esté cerca cuando Stiles sea viejo, de como se hizo amigo de Danny en el último año y cómo él presentó a Stiles a la programación real en lugar de solo al código laico que estaba usando para editar artículos de Wikipedia sobre los viejos episodios de Murder She Wrote.

"Me interesé en la terapia física después de que mi tío se lesionó en un juego de baloncesto", dice Derek mientras Stiles está luchando por decir algo, cualquier otra cosa de la que pueda hablar. Es un gran alivio. "Terminé tomando el programa en el colegio comunitario", agrega.

"¿Qué cambió tu mente? Quiero decir, obviamente estás súper en todo lo relacionado con el incendio forestal ahora ", pregunta mientras arranca con cuidado la acelga suiza de los tallos.

"¿Millones de dólares por una compra aleatoria de acciones que hice después de una de las clases de negocios?" Derek dice con sarcasmo, pero claramente no quiere hablar sobre la verdadera razón, por lo que Stiles lo acepta y sigue adelante.

"Sí, puedo ver cómo eso podría cambiar un poco el juego. Y creo que los incendios forestales son un problema por aquí ”.

Derek asiente, atento, sus ojos aún enfocados en Stiles. Incluso después de que Stiles se vuelve hacia el queso, se está rallando y se detiene para controlar la pluma que está hirviendo, aún puede sentir los ojos de Derek sobre él. "Hace solo unos años, descubrimos que el establecimiento de quemaduras controladas en áreas específicas evita que un gran incendio arrastre todo el parque", continúa. "Los nativos americanos lo sabían hace años y trataron de decirle a la gente cuándo se establecieron aquí, pero nadie les creyó".

“¿Como una Edad Oscura americana de extinción de incendios?” Pregunta Stiles.

"O de cualquier otra cosa, ¿quién sabe qué más hemos eliminado?"

Derek Hale: aficionado a la historia natural. ¿Quién lo diría? Después de eso todo es fácil. Stiles habla sobre sus tareas y exámenes, sus planes para su viaje de regreso a casa durante las vacaciones; Derek comparte un poco sobre ser el menor por cinco años, sobre sus otras hermanas y su hermano, sobre cómo él y Laura solían meterse en problemas por patear y quitarse los calcetines y dejarlos en los reposapiés y sobre cómo probablemente lo harán de nuevo cuando ambos estén en casa solo para molestar a su madre.  
Se siente vagamente nostálgico para cuando termina la comida y regresa a su apartamento, pero también lo suficientemente lúcido como para abordar su próximo artículo.

***

Después de eso, son dos semanas de clases durante las cuales los profesores de Stiles les recuerdan a todos que todavía tienen que entregar aún más documentos mientras estudian para los finales y van a clase. Stiles cocina para Derek, pero apenas lo ve, y el domingo anterior a los exámenes, en realidad encuentra un montón de dinero en efectivo en la isla de la cocina con una nota que dice ‘Buena suerte con las finales.’

Después de meter la comida en el refrigerador, Stiles saca una pluma de su bolsa, le da la vuelta a la nota y garabatea ‘Gracias. Tal vez nos vemos en BH en Navidad?’

***

Las finales son brutales. Si bien sus síntomas de TDA han mejorado con los años al usar diferentes técnicas de estudio, por lo que Stiles ya no tiene que tomar mucho adderall, todavía es muy difícil sentarse en una sala de conferencias masiva y escribir un examen durante tres horas. Al menos como estudiante de ciencias de la computación, algunos de sus exámenes son en realidad laboratorios o tareas en lugar de pruebas reales.

Para cuando termina la semana final, Stiles siente que la pequeña sangría en su dedo índice por escribir tan duro podría ser permanente. Sin embargo, eso no le impide ir a una gran fiesta en casa con algunas de las personas de su clase para celebrar, y es por eso que se resiente un poco cuando recoge a Lydia de Oakland.

"¿Qué, no hay señales, no hay vítores?" Ella grita cuando lo ve. "Lo hiciste, ¿fallaste? Pensé que eras demasiado listo para fallar”.

"Necesito más café", gime Stiles, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, "pero no hay suficiente café en el mundo".

Lydia le quita su taza casi vacía y se traga la última. "Creo que hay un aeropuerto Starbucks aquí. Obtendremos dos para el camino ", dice generosamente, y le roba las llaves mientras está en eso.

 

***

A pesar de las nueve horas y media de vuelo, Lydia está mucho más despierta que Stiles y es voluntaria para conducir, lo cual es genial porque hasta que Stiles no reciba un desayuno grasiento y otras seis horas de sueño, tal vez no debería estar conduciendo. Lydia, por otro lado durmió en el avión.

"Puedes tomar una siesta Stiles, no es que no te vea mientras estemos en casa", ofrece, pero Stiles se friega la cara y el pelo, se endereza y toma una de sus libros de trivialidades fuera de su bolsa.

"Estoy bien. Aprendamos sobre - oh dios - Canadá? ¿De Verdad?"

“Las provincias canadienses están en las preguntas de la prueba y Trebek es canadiense. Pégame."

***

Stiles se estrella tan pronto como está en la casa de su padre y se despierta al sol de la tarde y se siente un trescientos por ciento mejor. Después de una ducha y algunas compras de comestibles, se siente preparado para abordar casi cualquier cosa (excepto más historia canadiense) y decide comenzar con las galletas.

Siendo un estudiante pobre, el mejor regalo que Stiles puede dar de manera realista a las personas son los productos horneados, por lo que tiene una montaña de papel encerado, latas de temporada y cinta.

Stiles pasa el día haciendo galletas de chocolate con mantequilla de maní, galletas de azúcar con glaseado real en colores brillantes, galletas de avena, galletas de chocolate con chile, galletas de queso oreo, macarrones de coco, galletas de avellanas y galletas de sidra de manzana rellenas de caramelo para cubrir sus bases. Ya está oscuro cuando termina, y todas las superficies de la cocina están cubiertas por parrillas de refrigeración apiladas a dos alturas.

Escucha a su papá entrar en el camino de entrada justo cuando termina el último de los platos y grita: "Lo siento, tengo la cocina algo ocupada", dice Stiles, "Tal vez podamos pedir ..."

"- Saludables, sí, me lo imaginé", su padre termina por él, abriéndose camino hacia la cocina y cargando bolsas del lugar vegetariano en la ciudad.

"Crecen tan rápido", Stiles suspira dramáticamente.

Su papá resopla y comienza a desempacar la comida. "Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo te hiciste amigo de Laura Hale y por qué mi mejor ayudante ahora está comprobando que estoy comiendo comida de conejo?"

"Oh, no sé si puedo darte los detalles. Hubo un acuerdo de no divulgación muy redactado sobre todo el asunto ", dice Stiles mordiendo su burrito de verduras con gusto. Stiles se parece a su madre, lo que desafortunadamente significa que no heredó el explicar en términos reales. Por favor, observe que esto siempre funciona para su padre. “Salió a visitar a Derek en uno de los días en que yo estaba ahí para dejar su comida; Parece muy amigable. Quiero decir, ¿todos los Hales son, excepto Derek? De todos modos, ella dijo que cuidaría de ti si yo cuidara de su hermano, así que ... "

Hay una pausa incómoda, su padre sostiene su propia comida distraídamente mientras mira fijamente a Stiles. "¿Y estás seguro de que no hay nada que necesites decirme? ¿No hay grandes noticias?."

Stiles no está seguro de lo que su padre está presionando, pero algo hace clic en su mente. "¡Oh si! ¡Ahi esta! Olvidé decirte la última vez, y luego, ya sabes, finales. Lydia está tomando el examen de College Jeopardy en enero, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Quiero decir, sabemos que ella entrará, pero no está segura y sus padres son ... sus padres, así que "

Por alguna razón, su padre se ve casi decepcionado y un poco aliviado, pero él vuelve a comer y asiente agradablemente. "Ella va a odiar el uso de una sudadera MIT en la televisión", dice, sonriendo, y Stiles no puede dejar de reír. Ella realmente, realmente lo hará.

***

Al día siguiente, Stiles termina de agrupar las galletas en latas y atarlas con cinta. No es el regalo más lujoso que alguien haya recibido, pero es cálido y sincero, y el año pasado Stiles se puso un gorro de santa y manejó por toda la ciudad entregándolos, y eso es exactamente lo que planea hacer este año. Al mediodía apila cuidadosamente las latas en cajas, las coloca en el asiento trasero del jeep y sale. Deja las latas en la casa de Danny, Lydia, se detiene en la casa de Scott y saluda a su madre por un rato antes de dirigirse a la estación de policía.

Por lo general, su padre toma el almuerzo un poco más tarde ya que tienden a ser bombardeados durante la hora del almuerzo con preguntas sobre los estatutos y las multas de estacionamiento. Ha traído una gran cantidad de galletas de avena para que compartan toda la estación (incluso su padre, ya que no son demasiado terribles para él) y una lata de surtido separada para Laura y el resto de los Hales.

Y sí, está bien, quizás Stiles tenga la lata de Hale metida en el asiento delantero del Jeep y no lo traiga con él de inmediato, pero sería grosero jugar a los favoritos frente a los otros oficiales. Lo que no espera es que Derek se apoye contra el escritorio de la recepción cuando llegue allí.

"Oh, hey, Derek, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Stiles pregunta, luego se detiene y agrega:" Espera, pregunta estúpida. ¿Visitando a Laura para almorzar?"

Una sonrisa lenta se extiende por la cara de Derek y se siente como un poco de calor a través de la caja torácica de Stiles al mismo tiempo. "Aparentemente no paso suficiente tiempo echándola a perder a pesar de que es la mayor", explica.

"Sí, siempre pensé que se suponía que el más joven era el mimado". Stiles no lo sabría, ya que tanto él como Scott son hijos únicos, pero eso es lo que dicen todas las comedias.

Laura da la vuelta a la esquina y sube a la recepción, metiendo un bolígrafo en uno de sus bolsillos. "No dejes que Derek te engañe haciéndole creer que es el más sensato, Stiles. Definitivamente el niño más pequeño es el mimado".

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Creo que es bastante obvio cuál de nosotros es el sensato", responde y Laura le sonríe ampliamente. Es claramente un argumento viejo, a menudo repetido. "¿Vas a llevar al Sheriff a almorzar?"

"Oh," Laura interrumpe, "Si él está de acuerdo con eso, ambos deberían venir con nosotros. Derek invita, ya que es un gran éxito ", explica Laura.

"Uh-" Stiles mira a Derek quien asiente con la cabeza hacia él, solo una vez, para dar el visto bueno. "Si papá está de acuerdo, eso está bien para mí. Solo tengo que dejarlos ", Stiles levanta la lata de galletas," en la sala de descanso y vamos ".

"¿Son esas mis galletas?" Laura se acerca y huele el aire como si pudiera olerlas a través de la lata y el papel encerado. "¿Qué tipo son?"

Stiles se sonroja, solo un poco, pero cuando estás cubierto de pecas, incluso un poco de rubor parece mucho, lo que es aún más embarazoso, lo que hace que Stiles se sonroje más. "De hecho, tengo una lata para ... para toda tu familia, en el auto", dice, y se apresura a explicar: "Quiero decir hice mucho y pensé que a tu mamá le gustaría algo, y Derek obviamente, y si tienes parientes de visita "

Laura estira una amplia sonrisa hacia Stiles y se extiende para frotar su cabello. "En serio, voy a encontrar una manera de mantenerte Stiles y luego me harás galletas todo el tiempo".

"Lo encontré primero", interrumpió Derek, sonando irritado. "Dale un poco de espacio para respirar".

Eso solo parece hacer que Laura sonríe más, y ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, abrazándolo por detrás y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. "No creo que a Stiles le importe. ¿O si, Stiles?"

En realidad está un poco confundido acerca de lo que está sucediendo, y está un poco incómodo con el hecho de que lo utilicen para promover algún tipo de batalla de rivalidad entre hermanos que no comprende completamente. Él se escapa de su abrazo, se encoge de hombros ante Derek y retrocede hacia el bullpen. "Volveré en seguida, solo tengo que dejar esto y agarrar a mi papá". Está evitando la pregunta, pero Stiles se retira y cuando entra en la sala de descanso, encuentra a su padre parado frente al refrigerador.

“Padre mío”, grita, “¡Vengo con regalos! Y Laura y Derek nos ofrecen llevarnos a almorzar, si quieres.”

Su papá abre la lata y se roba la galleta superior, dando un mordisco. “Me convenciste”, dice con un bocado, “Solo déjame bloquear mi computadora. Y debes dejar que todos sepan que están aquí ", agrega, dirigiéndose de regreso a su oficina. Stiles coloca la lata en la vieja mesa tambaleante y grita "¡Galletas de avena para los mejores de Beacon Hills en la sala de descanso!" Al espacio en general y hay una multitud inmediata y satisfactoria de personas que se agolpan en la pequeña habitación. Acepta el agradecimiento de los oficiales, la mayoría con los cuales prácticamente creció, antes de que su padre regresara, se encogió de hombros y se ajustó las mangas mientras regresaban al frente. 

Derek y Laura siguen discutiendo en la sala de espera, aunque se detienen tan pronto como Stiles y su papá entran en la habitación.

"Escuché algo sobre un almuerzo gratis", dice su padre, y luego extiende su mano. "Usted debe ser Derek. Encantado de conocerte."

Es extraño darse cuenta de que Derek y su padre no se han conocido. Él conoce a Derek desde hace casi dos meses, y Laura ha trabajado con su padre por más tiempo que eso. Parece que ya deberían haber cruzado caminos.

"Papá, basta con la mirada de Sheriff", Stiles dice que cuando se han estado estrechando la mano durante demasiado tiempo y Derek comienza a parecer incómodo, "Estoy bastante seguro de que Derek no es un criminal". Derek solo se ve aliviado.

"Lo siento", su padre se disculpa, inclinando su cabeza hacia Derek, "La fuerza del hábito. ¿A dónde vamos a almorzar?"

"Oh, es una sorpresa, un cambio rápido de planes. ¿Y ustedes dos nos siguen? "Laura se dirige a Derek," Estoy manejando; entrega las llaves ".

***

Cuando Laura dijo que Derek invitaba, pensó que quería decir que Derek pagaría después de que comieran en un restaurante en algún lugar, pero a menos que muchas cosas hayan cambiado en el año y medio que ha vivido en Berkeley, eso definitivamente no está sucediendo porque Laura lidera el camino a la casa de Hale antes de que ella detenga el auto. ¿Cambio rápido de planes, había dicho ella? Stiles está un poco confundido.

Stiles se encoge de hombros ante la ceja levantada de su padre y dice: "Sí, tampoco tengo ninguna pista", pero cuando salen del Jeep, una mujer mayor de la misma edad de su padre sale de la casa con una brillante sonrisa. Es muy obvio: la señora Hale. Su cabello puede ser un poco gris en las sienes, pero por lo demás es el mismo castaño que el de Laura, y tiene los mismos ojos de color verde grisáceo brillantes que sus hijos.

Stiles regresa al jeep y agarra la gran cantidad de galletas que hizo para la familia, un poco avergonzado. La Sra. Hale ha dado un fuerte abrazo a Laura y Derek al mismo tiempo y solo los deja ir mientras él y su papá se dirigen hacia el porche.

"Alguacil, es un placer verte de nuevo", dice ella, dándole un abrazo también. Requiere mucho esfuerzo pero Stiles se las arregla para no reírse abiertamente de la expresión de sorpresa de su padre. La mayoría de las personas en la ciudad no abrazan a las autoridades locales a la vista. "Y, por supuesto, este solo puede ser Stiles", agrega, dejando ir a su padre y alcanzándolo. Laura agarra hábilmente la lata de las manos de Stiles justo a tiempo para que él también lo saque de un abrazo.

"Ah, es un placer conocerte, Sra. Hale", él tartamudea y ella retrocede para fruncir el ceño.

"Llámame Laurell", insiste ella. "He escuchado mucho sobre ti que me siento como si… ¡Laura!"

Laura se detiene, media galleta en la boca y la lata abierta en sus brazos. Ella traga “¡Stiles los hizo para mí! ¡Hicimos un trato!"

"En realidad, son para todos ustedes", tiene que interrumpir y Laura cierra la lata con aire de culpabilidad antes de que Derek pueda meter una mano dentro.

"No estropees tu almuerzo", Laurell regaña y tanto Derek como Laura enderezan sus hombros. Sería cómico si no fuera por la expresión en la cara de su padre, pensativo y directo hacia Stiles, que también lo endereza. "¿Tienen hambre? Ya casi estamos listos. ¡Entren! ”. Ella les hace pasar a todos y quitarse los zapatos; los dirije a la cocina donde el Sr. Hale está metiendo una espátula en una pequeña montaña de cerdo. Ahora que podía verlos todos a la vez, Stiles no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los Hales parecían un experimento de clonación secreto que había ido muy bien. El señor Hale se parecía mucho a Derek, aunque un poco más ligero y ancho; Un poco menos definido y con una mandíbula más ancha.

"Tomen una silla, ambos," habla desde la estufa. "Les daría la mano pero no quiero quemarlos. ¡Espero que todos estén de acuerdo con las chuletas de cerdo! ”. Stiles y su papá corren afirmativamente y se sientan mientras los Hales pone la mesa y traen platos cargados con chuletas de cerdo, manzanas tiernas cocidas y un montón de sémola de queso con tocino.

Laurell mira el reloj que está sobre la puerta de la cocina. "¿Esperando a tres más?", Le pregunta su papá y ella suspira, sonriendo como disculpándose. Stiles cuenta las sillas para averiguar de dónde sacó el número su padre, pero sí, hay tres sillas adicionales alrededor de la mesa grande.

"Pensarías que no podrían decir la hora", explica, incluso cuando escuchan que se cierra la puerta. "Esos tres siempre llegan tarde".

"¡Mentiras y calumnias!", Una niña llama desde el pasillo, la puerta se cierra de golpe y Stiles puede escuchar el sonido de más de una persona pisando sus botas y quitándolas con sus abrigos y bufandas. "Nos tengo aquí justo a tiempo", termina ella, y tres Hales más se meten en la cocina, pisándole los talones.

La chica que habló tiene un rostro más redondo que Laura y un cabello más claro, pero los mismos ojos, la misma curva en su boca como si supiera algo que Stiles no sabe. "Hola, soy Alex", dice ella, saludando mientras saca una silla. "Stiles y el Sheriff, ¿verdad?"

"Ese soy yo", Stiles está de acuerdo mientras Derek acerca su silla a Stiles para dejar espacio para los dos hermanos restantes, otra mujer con cabello corto y oscuro, más delgada y más seria que sus hermanas, y un hombre que se ve un poco más delgado que Derek con el pelo más claro como Alex.

"Becca", la niña asiente con la cabeza hacia él, y es seguida poco después por su hermano, quien se presenta como Elliot.

"Ahora podemos comer", el Sr. Hale suspira con alivio, y todos comen. Las chuletas de cerdo son tiernas y jugosas, y las manzanas cocidas equilibran la salinidad de la manera correcta.

"Esto es genial", su padre habla después de varios bocados. "¿Supongo que no le darías a Stiles la receta?"

"¡Oye!" Interviene Stiles, pero el Sr. Hale se ríe. "Aunque, esto es genial, y no me importaría que lo anotaras en alguna parte".

"No hay problema. Comemos esto cada vez que Derek llega a casa ya que es su favorito y él no está aquí con tanta frecuencia. Voy a guardarte la receta pero solo con la condición de que si alguna vez la pide, hagas que regrese a casa por unos días”. El Sr. Hale mira a Derek, quien corta la chuleta de cerdo con crueldad.

"No puedo volver a casa todo el tiempo", dice, "Tengo responsabilidades".

Elliot resopla. "Debe ser realmente difícil obtener tiempo libre de las patrullas de voluntarios para su propia organización benéfica".

"Cállate, El", dice Becca y se dirige al Sheriff. "¿Tienes alguna suciedad sobre Laura?"

Él murmura pensativamente. "No desde un principio, es una gran recluta, pero puedo decir que comenzó a mandar a todos alrededor de su primera semana de trabajo".

Laura se sonroja un poco, pero lo más sorprendente es que Derek se echa a reír, realmente riéndose, y también el resto de los Hales, Alex apuntando a Laura.

"Ninguno de ustedes aprecia mis penetrantes percepciones", resopla Laura, que parece que los incita aún más, y Stiles puede ver que su padre se está tapando la boca para mantener sus propias risitas dentro.

Finalmente, el tema se aleja de las tendencias autoritarias de Laura y continúa con historias embarazosas sobre los cinco niños Hale. "Pero puedes decirle a Derek que es el bebé", dice Laura, guiñándole un ojo a Stiles, "porque está tan mimado". Stiles no lo ve realmente, pero entonces no puede decir qué tipo de brechas de edad hay entre los demás. .

"¿Estás seguro de que es el más joven?", Contó Stiles, "quiero decir, habría adivinado que tal vez Becca, sin ofender".

"Ninguna tomada", responde Becca, "ese sería mi aspecto juvenil, obviamente, especialmente en comparación con la cara de mal humor de Derek. Aunque soy la mujer más joven ".

"Puedes decir que soy el mayor porque soy el responsable", agrega Laura a un ojo que se acerca, "Luego Alex, luego Elliot, luego Becca, luego Derek".

“Debe ser agradable”, dice su padre, “Tener tantos hijos. Por supuesto, a veces mantener a Stiles en línea puede parecer que teníamos cinco ... "

"Ja ja, papá, sabes que estarías perdido sin todo esto". Stiles se señala a sí mismo y su papá sonríe.

"De hecho lo estaría".

Elliot apoya la barbilla en una mano, con los ojos pesados por comer y mira directamente a Stiles desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Bueno, puedo ver cómo sería difícil de reemplazar", dice. "¿Dónde lo encontraste, Derek?"

"Tenía un anuncio en el periódico", dice Derek, casi con cautela, aunque Stiles no está seguro de por qué. Encuentra que los otros hermanos Hale lo están mirando fijamente de repente.

"¿Estás seguro de que solo hay uno de él?" Alex le pregunta al Sheriff. "Lo único de lo que Derek habla últimamente es Stiles. Y su comida”, agrega después de una pausa extrañamente larga. Su papá se ve divertido.

"Lo siento, solo uno y parece estar bastante atado últimamente".

"Apostaré", murmura Becca, y luego agrega "¡Ow!" Cuando Laura le da un codazo. "Stiles haces pastel? No he tenido una tarta de crema de coco en mucho tiempo”.

"Uh, puedo", responde Stiles, "aunque mi mejor obra es probablemente el pastel de durazno".

"Oh Dios, pastel de melocotón", Laura gime alegremente. “Todos los demás necesitan mantenerse alejados, lo encontré primero; el es mio."

"¡Hey!" Es lo único que Derek dice antes de que el Sr. Hale los silencie con una mano levantada.

"No sé sobre el pastel, pero escuché que trajiste algunas galletas, si Laura no las ha comido ya".

Ella empuja su silla hacia atrás y se levanta. “¡Solo me comí una! Los agarraré si …

"Limpiaremos la mesa", confirma Laurell, aunque hace un gesto a Stiles y a su padre para que permanezcan sentados. "Ustedes son nuestros huéspedes; relájense. Creo que voy a poner un poco de agua. ¿Les gustaría café? ¿Té?"

"Café, por favor", corean sobre el ruido de platos y cubiertos.

El Sr. Hale definitivamente puede cocinar, y Stiles está bastante lleno, pero siempre tiene espacio para un café. Al ver a Derek empujarse con su hermano y hermanas, raspar los platos y cargarlos en el lavaplatos, de repente se siente un poco culpable. Tal vez debería haber hecho una lata de galletas por separado para Derek, también. Había reunido una lata extra grande para la familia, pero no era como si Derek estuviera aquí durante todo el receso de invierno. Stiles se resuelve para ver qué galletas le gustan más a Derek y hacer otra tanda cuando llegue a casa esta noche, después de entregar el resto de las latas en la ciudad.

Su papá se recuesta en su silla, viéndose satisfecho y pensativo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comieron de esta manera fuera de la cena de Acción de Gracias con todos. La Navidad en la casa de Stilinski ha sido bastante tranquila desde que su madre falleció. Realmente no tienen muchos familiares, aunque él sabe que hay un grupo de ellos en Australia, en algún lugar cerca de Perth. A pesar de que es la hora del almuerzo, y aunque los Hales no son familiares, esto se parece un poco a las reuniones familiares en los especiales navideños: Cálido y ruidoso, y lleno de discusiones amistosas.

Aunque sí, es definitivamente extraño la forma en que Becca sigue haciendo chistes de novias por correo a Derek. Claramente hay algún tipo de chiste familiar que él se está perdiendo.

***

Las galletas son un éxito, y Derek empaca tres de los trocitos de chocolate con mantequilla de maní antes de quitarse las migajas de los dedos cuando Alex se queja de que Derek consigue la comida de Stiles todo el tiempo y debería dejar algunos para el resto de ellos. Cuando sus tazas de café están vacías y todos se ven despiertos y durante la somnolencia después del almuerzo su padre le recuerda a Laura que, lamentablemente, necesitan volver al trabajo.

"Claro jefe", dice, "Stiles, ¿todavía estás haciendo tus rondas? Puedo conducir al sheriff y volver a la estación, ahorrarte algo de tiempo”.

"Eso sería genial, gracias", Stiles asiente, y luego se gira hacia el Sr. Hale y le extiende la mano. "Gracias por el almuerzo, señor, ¡fue realmente delicioso!"

El señor Hale se ríe. "No creo que califique a un señor, especialmente de ti, Stiles. Puedes llamarme David y lo llamaremos incluso a cambio de esas cookies”.

Stiles sonríe. "Trato". Se sacuden, y Derek saca sus chaquetas y botas para que se vuelvan a poner.

Stiles se despide de su padre con un abrazo antes de que Laura salga del camino de entrada, lo que le da a Stiles y al resto de Hales una rápida ola por la ventanilla del lado del conductor. El suelo está cubierto de una ligera escarcha sobre las últimas hojas del otoño, y las botas de Stiles hacen un ruido de crujido satisfactorio cuando cruza el Jeep con Derek a su lado.

"Gracias", dice Derek en voz baja, "por las galletas. Y sufriendo a través de una comida con ellos. Laura realmente puede apalear a la gente a veces ".

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Eso fue genial! A ambos nos encantó, y me alegro de haber conocido al resto de tu familia. Tienes suerte, ¿sabes? Lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano es Scott, pero no hablamos tanto ahora que vivimos en diferentes ciudades y todo. Esto un poco celoso ". Él también lo dice en serio. Incluso con todas sus bromas y bromas, Stiles no se había sentido excluido o incómodo en absoluto, solo era bienvenido como parte de la familia.

La sonrisa de Derek es brillante, sus ojos se arrugan a los lados y su boca se levanta en una esquina. "Me alegro. A ellos también les gustas mucho. ”Se quedan ahí así por un minuto, tal vez demasiado juntos al lado del Jeep, solo sonriéndose el uno al otro antes de que Stiles se dé cuenta de que Derek probablemente se está enfriando esperando a que se vaya. Da un paso atrás y abre la puerta lateral del conductor.

"Te veré por ahí", dice Stiles y él se levanta del asiento. "¡Gracias de nuevo!"

Derek retrocede unos pasos para darle espacio a Stiles para que se dé la vuelta, pero cuando gira la llave en el motor de arranque todo lo que sale del motor es una especie de gemido a medias seguido de un chasquido. Lo intenta de nuevo frunciendo el ceño, pero el resultado es el mismo.

"Vamos, bebé, no te mueras por mí ahora", Stiles engaña, avergonzado y ansioso, e intenta de nuevo. Es claramente un esfuerzo fallido. Se baja del jeep y suspira. Derek abre la capucha, coloca las manos a los lados y echa un vistazo.

"¿Eres bueno con los coches?" Stiles pregunta. Saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo tira de un lado a otro en sus manos, debatiendo si pide un remolque.

"No lo es", interrumpió Elliot. Debió haber oído que el motor no arrancaba y regresaba de la casa. "Pero por suerte me tienes a mi".

Derek mira a Elliot, pero se hace a un lado para dejar que su hermano le eche un vistazo y se pasa una mano por el pelo. “El se hizo cargo del garaje en la ciudad el año pasado. Es un buen mecánico ", explica. Esperemos que tenga razón. Stiles recuerda al chico anterior, que había estado acalorado pero definitivamente aumentó sus precios cada vez que pensaba que podía salirse con la suya, que era la mayor parte del tiempo desde que era la única tienda en la ciudad.

Elliot zumba en el motor, juguetea con algunas cosas y luego cierra el capó. "Tengo buenas y malas noticias", dice, limpiándose las manos en los vaqueros. "La mala noticia es que tardará unos días en solucionarse y tendré que pedir una pieza".

Stiles se muerde el labio y se estremece. Ahí va todo el dinero que ahorró cocinando para Derek. "¿Y las buenas noticias?"

Elliot se encoge de hombros. "Lo haré por poco dinero, y si tú y Derek me ayudan a conectarlo al camión, puedo remolcarlo en el garaje ahora mismo. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo tomará la pieza para llegar hasta aquí ", advierte," tan cerca de Navidad. Algunas de las tiendas que ordeno cierran durante las vacaciones ”.

"Eres un salvavidas", dice Stiles, genuinamente agradecido. Él desliza su teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo. "Solo apúntame donde me necesites".

***

Una vez que tienen el Jeep en el garaje (y en realidad, Stiles nunca podrá superar la imagen de Derek acarreando y levantando cosas pesadas para ayudarlo), Stiles le entrega las llaves a Elliot, quien lo mira pensativamente. "Sabes Stiles, si quisieras aprender más sobre los autos siempre podrías quedarte por el resto del día y podría llevarte a casa más tarde".

"Lo haría, pero tengo que entregar un montón de cosas hoy", dice Stiles, pero él solo lo siente a medias. Hace unos años, podría haber disfrutado mucho viendo a alguien como Elliot llevarse una camiseta sin mangas y trabajar en un montón de autos, especialmente porque toda la familia Hale parece ser casi inusualmente atractiva, pero su enamoramiento por Derek básicamente lo ha arruinado. Al menos por ahora, y él realmente tiene cosas que hacer. Como hornear a Derek un segundo lote de galletas.  
Stiles hace una nota de que necesita crecer y seguir adelante desde que Derek es, bueno Derek, y Stiles no lo es. Él sabe que no está mal, es lindo incluso, pero también sabe sus límites y Derek está fuera de su alcance.

"Oh bueno, en ese caso", Elliot camina hacia una pared de ganchos con diferentes juegos de llaves del auto, toma un par y se los arroja a Derek, quien los atrapa hábilmente con una mano. “Deberías hacer que Derek te conduzca. Lo has estado mimando durante meses, haz que se lo gane un poco”. Guiña un ojo, y Stiles siente que su rostro se calienta, pero Derek asiente con seriedad.

"Gracias", le dice a Elliot, y se dirige al otro extremo del garaje y comienza a quitarse una cubierta antipolvo de lo que parece ser otro auto muy rápido. Claramente a los hales les gusta conducir.

"Antes de irte Stiles, intercambiemos números. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando tu auto esté listo ", dice, y eso tiene sentido. Él y Elliot intercambian información mientras Derek se asegura de que el auto esté listo para irse y cargado con los regalos de Stiles.

"Gracias de nuevo", Stiles llama a Elliot. "¡Realmente lo aprecio!"

El auto que Elliot le prestó a Derek es elegante y pintó un color amarillo brillante con dos rayas negras en el centro. "Lujoso", comenta Stiles, deslizándose en el asiento del pasajero, mucho más abajo del suelo de lo que estaba acostumbrado a sentarse.

"Llamativo", corrige Derek. "Elliot necesita mucha atención". Sin embargo, el auto comienza como un sueño, ronroneando a la vida bajo las manos de Derek y cuando sale de la tienda, los cambios de marcha son suaves y agudos, y Stiles decide permitirse unos días más de ser estúpido con Derek porque no tiene sentido no disfrutar esto.

Las latas restantes tienen que ir a los amigos de la familia y a las familias de algunos de los oficiales retirados con los que su padre solía trabajar. Stiles prácticamente creció en la estación por lo que son casi lo mismo. Le dice a Derek dónde está la primera casa y se recuesta en su asiento.

“¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en la ciudad?” Pregunta Stiles. "Parece que no estás aquí mucho".

"No estoy seguro. Yo ... "Derek se detiene, dando una vuelta. "Hay algunas cosas aquí que quiero evitar. Aunque me gusta ver a mi familia, y a ti ".

"Sé cómo se siente", está de acuerdo. "Extraño a mi papá cuando estoy lejos, pero hay cosas que me encantó dejar atrás. Supongo que no está muy lejos, no realmente. No es como lo es para Lydia ". Derek hace un sonido inquisitivo, así que Stiles continúa:" Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, pero el último año de la escuela secundaria fue un desastre para ella. Sin embargo, ella entró en el MIT, lo que es increíble pero ya sabes, lejos. Se supone que debo llevarla de regreso al aeropuerto al final de las vacaciones, en realidad”. Stiles frunce el ceño. "Espero que mi bebé esté arreglado a tiempo para eso".

"Vamos a resolver algo", dice Derek casualmente, y se detiene en frente de su primera parada. Stiles simplemente lo mira fijamente con la boca abierta por un segundo antes de que se cierre y agarre una lata del asiento trasero.

"De vuelta en un segundo", dice, y se desliza hacia afuera. Es más largo que un segundo, pero principalmente porque la Sra. Cruz no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo y quiere conversar un poco antes de que pueda escapar. Ella es agradable, pero si él se quedara por más tiempo ella intentaría alimentarlo, y Stiles definitivamente está lleno del almuerzo.  
Cuando regresa al auto Derek ha encendido la radio, que está tocando la misma música navideña perturbadora y pegadiza en casi todos los canales; Sus dedos están tocando el volante con el golpe.

"¿Cuál sigue?", Pregunta, y es tan casual que Stiles sabe que algo está mal pero no sabe qué. En lugar de hacer que Derek se sienta incómodo, simplemente lo dirige a la siguiente casa.

 

***

Derek incluso lo lleva a la tienda de comestibles para recoger un poco más de mantequilla de maní y algunos otros suministros antes de dejarlo en la casa. El crucero aún no está allí, pero es probable que su padre esté trabajando un poco más tarde para compensar el largo almuerzo. Stiles recoge los comestibles y sale del auto, inclinándose para despedirse.

"En serio, gracias por jugar a chofer y por el almuerzo y, bueno todo", dice Stiles. "Tal vez te vea antes de que vuelvas a Berkeley?"

No puede precisar la expresión de Derek pero debe ser buena porque dice "Sí, absolutamente", antes de que Stiles cierre la puerta del auto. Incluso permanece inactivo en el camino de entrada por el minuto que le lleva a Stiles sacar las llaves y entrar, saludando con la mano mientras se aleja. Lo más probable es que solo se encuentren entre ellos cuando Stiles recoja su Jeep o visite la estación, pero de todos modos se siente bien al respecto. Si nada más, Stiles siente que se están convirtiendo lentamente en amigos y está bien.

Con retraso, recuerda que le envió un mensaje de texto a su padre sobre el Jeep y le dijo que estaba en casa. Probablemente pueda preparar dos docenas de galletas antes de que su padre regrese si comienza de inmediato.

Hay maneras saludables de hacer galletas de mantequilla de maní, pero esa no es la forma en que Stiles lo hace. Stiles comienza con una pequeña montaña de mantequilla, dos tipos de azúcar, mucha mantequilla de maní y dos huevos para ponerse en marcha. Una vez que los ingredientes secos han suavizado todo, mide el doble de la cantidad recomendada de chips de chocolate, porque ¿Por qué molestarse si no vas a cargar chocolate? Solo tardan diez minutos en inflar y extenderse en el horno, y una vez que se hayan enfriado, se mantendrán masticables y húmedos durante al menos unos días.

Toda la casa huele a mantequilla de maní y azúcar cuando Stiles se va a la cama y cuando se va a la deriva, piensa en todo tipo de cosas que podría hacer para satisfacer el diente dulce recién descubierto de Derek.

***

Es solo a la mañana siguiente que se da cuenta de que la única forma en que puede llevarle las galletas a Derek es caminando hasta la casa de Hale, a una buena hora a pie. Se ve frío afuera. Su teléfono se apaga.

'¿Estás libre hoy? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Estás levantado y todo?'  
-Alex

Stiles la agrega a su teléfono y le devuelve los mensajes. '¿Seguro, que pasa?'

'Te recojo al frente en cinco.'

Stiles pasa de un pie a otro, debatiendo, trayendo la lata con él para que se la pase a Alex para que se la entregue a Derek, pero eso parece demasiado indirecto o vagamente grosero, por lo que la deja en la cocina y se sienta en el escalón, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los hombros encorvados contra el frío.

"Ni siquiera digas una palabra", dice Alex cuando ella se detiene frente a su casa. A diferencia de sus hermanos, que aparentemente prefieren los autos elegantes hechos para las carreras ilegales en las calles, Alex maneja una camioneta con paneles de madera que es sacada de los últimos años 70. "Uno de nosotros tenía que tener un auto real, y Ell dijo que me engancharía", explica una vez que Stiles está abrochado.

"En realidad, iba a preguntar a dónde vamos".

Alex se ríe tímidamente. "Correcto. ¿No te lo dije? ¡Vendrás a cazar árboles con nosotros! ”Stiles verifica la fecha en su teléfono, pero sí, definitivamente es el 22 de diciembre. "Lo sé parece que es tarde, pero tuvimos que esperar a que Derek viniera y confía en mí, no tendremos ningún problema para encontrar el árbol perfecto".

"Tomaré tu palabra". Stiles y su papá han estado usando el mismo arbolito artificial durante años. Cada año lo sacan, lo ensamblan, lo esponjan y lo cubren con decoraciones. No es grande, pero no tiene por qué serlo, ya que solo están los dos.

Alex se detiene frente a la casa de Hale y toca la bocina dos veces, en voz alta. "Quédate quieto", dice ella cuando Stiles alcanza su cinturón de seguridad. "Tú vas aquí adelante".  
“¿Porque estuve aquí primero?” Pregunta Stiles.

"Porque volverá loco a Derek al verte al frente conmigo", corrige Alex, lo que no tiene mucho sentido a menos que Derek no quiera que Stiles salga con su familia, en cuyo caso probablemente no debería haberles dado a todos el celular de Stiles. Extraño.

***

Laura, Elliot, Becca y Derek salen tropezando de la casa arropados por el clima frío, aunque aterradoramente Laura lleva un hacha sobre un hombro. Al menos tiene una funda protectora de cuero sobre la cabeza y la cuchilla, pero aún así es un pensamiento horrible. Elliot y Becca tienen lo que parece ser un paquete de arpillera y un cordel, respectivamente.

Alex tenía razón. Derek se ve un poco enojado. Hundiéndose un poco en el asiento, Stiles se siente repentinamente incómodo e inseguro. ¿Debería incluso estar aquí? Alex lo invitó pero quién sabía por qué. Esto claramente iba a ser una salida familiar. Laura abre la puerta de atrás en el lado de Stiles y hace un gesto a Becca y Elliot para que tomen el banco de atrás. "Stiles! ¡Estamos tan contentos de que pudieras venir! "

"¿Gracias? ¿Estás segura de que debería estar aquí? Quiero decir--"

"Sí", Derek lo interrumpió a coro con sus hermanos. Todavía se ve malhumorado, pero menos una vez que está sentado en el banco justo detrás de Stiles con Laura. "Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que Laura no mate a nadie", explica mientras Alex se aleja de la casa.

Laura lo golpea en el brazo por ese comentario. "¡Oye! ¡He estado usando esta hacha desde que tenía siete años! Estoy completamente a salvo. "Hace una pausa y mira a Stiles con seriedad. "No creas nada de lo que Derek te diga sobre nosotros, Stiles. Él simplemente no sabe cómo manejar la grandeza”.

En la parte de atrás, Elliot no puede contener su risa. "Claro, vamos con grandeza”. Quiero decir que obviamente soy genial, pero en realidad no se aplica a Laura”.

"Sí, por eso Alex tiene que conducir a esta bestia por aquí..." Becca lo interrumpe.

"Uh, disculpe, esta bestia es la única razón por la que podemos encajar a todos nosotros y a un árbol en un vehículo". Hay un murmullo de asentimiento y algunos gruñidos cuando la furgoneta se desvía por un camino estrecho hacia el bosque.

"¿Y está bien si solo cortas un árbol aquí?", Pregunta Stiles. "Quiero decir, pensé que la gente iba a las granjas de árboles o algo para este tipo de cosas".

"Todos los demás van a las granjas de árboles", explica Laura, "pero en realidad somos dueños de la mayor parte de la tierra en este extremo de la ciudad, y mucho de eso es solo bosque, así que tenemos nuestra elección, y luego volvemos a plantar algunos más en la primavera . ”

"Y Laura llega a agitarnos con un hacha una vez al año", dice Derek, inclinándose hacia adelante para poner una mano en el hombro de Stiles, "así que quédate con el resto de nosotros en caso de que la golpeen en la cara cuando el árbol caiga."

La pista serpentea a través de los árboles durante varios minutos antes de terminar en un claro grande y redondo, donde Alex tira del auto para que esté mirando hacia la pista. "De acuerdo, todos fuera”, dice, guardándose sus llaves. No hay nieve, ni siquiera en el bosque, pero el suelo está cubierto por una gruesa capa de hojas que Stiles levanta con sus pies mientras se arrastran más hacia el bosque.

"Entonces, ¿estamos hablando de un árbol muy grande aquí?" Stiles le pregunta a Derek, haciendo coincidir su paso. Son casi de la misma altura, que no había notado antes. Derek siempre parece mucho más grande en su mente de alguna manera.

"Tan grande como puede llegar y quepa en la sala de estar", dice Derek, "aunque está bien si la parte de atrás está un poco apagada. Va en una esquina.  
"¿Y los techos son qué, doce pies?"

"Sobre eso", dice Laura, entrando en el otro lado de Stiles. Sobre todo, Stiles está haciendo preguntas porque no tiene idea de cómo funciona esto. La última vez que había ido a cazar árboles tenía diez años y su madre todavía estaba sana. No recuerda mucho sobre cómo funciona. "Aunque tendremos que dejar un poco de espacio para una estrella en la cima".

"Simplemente no lo acerques demasiado este año", se burla Derek, mirando de reojo a Laura.

Ella le hace una mueca. "¡Estaba intentando algo diferente!"

"Si eso es lo que quieres llamar cortar un árbol con una escopeta", se une Becca.

"Solo podemos esperar", y Elliot es muy serio con una mano en el corazón, "por los ciudadanos pobres de Beacon Hills que confían en que su objetivo ha mejorado desde entonces".  
"¡Fue hace ocho años!"

"Y ahora todos sabemos por qué fue una idea muy mala", responde Alex desde el frente del grupo. "En serio, protección para los ojos, es una cosa".

"Sí, sí. Deja de hablar mal de mí a Stiles. Le darás ideas”.

Derek se golpea los hombros con él, sonriendo. "Confía en nosotros, será mejor que no hayas estado allí. Tuvo que sostener la escopeta contra el árbol ...”

“¡Pero funcionó!” Nadie está escuchando a Laura, claramente disfrutando de lo que debe ser una re-narración bastante regular.

"Y tuvo que disparar un par de rondas antes de que cayera. Y luego, de todos modos, aún tenía que llevarle un hacha, porque era demasiado áspera para ponerla en un soporte para árboles, por lo que terminó siendo demasiado corto ", finaliza Derek, hablando sobre ella.

"Sí, no pudimos meter la mitad de los regalos debajo", continúa Becca. "En su lugar, tenían que apilarse frente a él".

Laura resopla. "Tan ingratos, todos ustedes. Siempre podría darle este hacha a Ell este año ".

"¡No!" Todos, excepto Elliot, dicen a la vez y ella le sonríe a Stiles como si estuviera bromeando.

"Tiene un golpe terrible, casi evitando perder los dedos de los pies hasta que le quitamos el hacha. Es una regla ahora”.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Dejo las actividades de hadas extrañas a Laura y Derek. Ninguno de ellos puede arreglar un auto, de todos modos, ”Elliot se encoge de hombros.  
"Puedo cambiar mi aceite".

"Sí, eso no cuenta, Derek".

"Oye, espera", dice Alex de repente. "¿Que hay de ese?"

Señala a la izquierda, donde se encuentra un árbol de hoja perenne alto y hermoso. Es lleno y exuberante, simétrico y de un verde intenso que probablemente se vea casi mágico con las luces de navidad en su contra.

"Buena elección, Alex", dice Elliot con aprobación. "Becca?"

"Tiene mi voto", ella está de acuerdo. Derek y Laura también intervienen y luego miran a Stiles.

"Yo también tengo un voto? Quiero decir, sí, es genial. “dice Stiles.

"Perfecto, entonces", dice Laura, quitando el protector de cuero de su hacha mientras todos retroceden varios pies. Coloca el hacha contra la base del árbol en ángulo y realiza algunos columpios de práctica antes de sujetarla, sacando una cuña de fondo plano hasta que golpea la tierra en la mitad posterior antes de moverse hacia el frente y hacer un corte similar un poco más arriba. Hay un crujido y luego el árbol se aleja del grupo, golpeando el suelo con un ligero rebote. "¡Madera!" Laura aclama, limpiando el hacha y amontonándola.

Elliot y Becca comienzan a colocar la arpillera junto a ella, luego hacen rodar el árbol y lo envuelven con el cordel casi como si fuera un regalo. "¿Qué están haciendo?", Le pregunta a Derek, frotándose las manos.

"Es más fácil llevarlo de vuelta al auto de esta manera", explica, gesticulando mientras hacen dos tirones de algunos de los cordeles restantes. "Podemos tirarlo detrás de nosotros y luego atarlo al techo para ir a casa". Eso tenía sentido. Muy pronto, Elliot y Becca tienen un puñado de cordeles y todos se dirigían hacia el claro.

"¿Aún tienes tiempo hoy?", Pregunta Derek cuando ya casi están allí. "Puedes ayudarnos a adornarlo. Todavía nos quedan algunas de tus galletas”.

"Sí, por supuesto", Stiles está de acuerdo. "Soy todo tuyo". Probablemente se lo esté imaginando, pero la cara de Derek cuando dice eso parece esperanzadora, tal vez, o algo así. Él no puede analizar la expresión, no puede envolver su cerebro alrededor de él, y de todos modos antes de que tenga la oportunidad de intentarlo se distrae con los intentos de Elliot y Becca de atar el árbol al techo del auto.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurell los está esperando con chocolate caliente y sí, unas últimas galletas. "Tuve que esconderlos", le dice a Stiles, "O se hubieran acabado. Fue un frenesí de alimentación ".

"Supongo que solo tendrás que hacer más para nosotros, ¡Stiles!" Alex llama desde el pasillo. Ella y Laura están arrastrando el árbol a la sala de estar mientras Derek prepara el soporte del árbol.

"¿Debo ayudar con eso?", Pregunta en voz alta, pero Laurell lo jala para que se siente en el sofá con ella.

"Déjaselos. Los hace sentirse bien el ser útiles de vez en cuando ".

"Lo que sea, siempre soy útil", dice Laura, sosteniendo el árbol firmemente mientras Elliot aprieta los tornillos. Él le bufa.

"Creo que Derek no está de acuerdo".

"Derek no sabe cómo hacer una estrategia", responde ella. "Yo estoy seis movimientos por delante!"

"¿Qué tal si piensas en mover el árbol hacia atrás para que quede recto de nuevo?", Derek se acomoda y Laura ajusta su agarre "Mejor."

Una vez que el árbol está recto y asegurado en su lugar, Alex le da a Derek la falda del árbol y una caja de guirnaldas de palomitas de maíz y le dice con una cara absolutamente recta: "Eres el menor Derek, es tu trabajo", y luego le pellizca las mejillas mientras Derek frunce el ceño.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Stiles pregunta, tomando lo último de su chocolate caliente.

Laura saca otra caja llena de guirnaldas de arándanos frescos. "Puedes hacer los arándanos si quieres Stiles. Confiamos en que no los aplastes todos, a diferencia de algunas personas ", dice ella y le da una patada a Elliot.

"Oye, las damas aman mis manos fuertes", dice, sosteniéndolas frente a él.

"Sí, y te amaría aún más si no arruinaras todo mi trabajo duro. Tomó mucho tiempo terminar todas esas palomitas de maíz y todos esos arándanos ", dice Laurell." Aunque también podría amarte más si me sirvieras más chocolate. "Elliot agacha la cabeza y lleva su taza a la cocina.

Por todo lo que se burlan de él, Derek tiene una mano hábil con la guirnalda, tejiéndola debajo y sobre las ramas, cuidando de no romperlas ni tirar demasiado fuerte. Para alguien con antebrazos tan musculosos tiene muñecas delicadas y dedos finos. No son como los de Stiles, sus dedos nunca parecieron salir de la fase larga y de los nudillos, pero probablemente debe detener esa línea de pensamiento ahí.

Él respira hondo y se concentra en el árbol. El resto de los Hales parecen estar desenvolviendo decoraciones de grandes contenedores transparentes. Las cosas frágiles se han envuelto con plástico de burbujas y el resto se ha separado con capas de papel de seda para evitar que las cosas se rayen o se enreden. Sin embargo, no hay esperanza para las luces, lo que nota cuando Alex las saca y frunce el ceño; son un desastre gigante y ella se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo para tratar de solucionarlos.

"Oye Laura, agarra el otro extremo, no podemos poner nada de eso hasta que las luces estén encendidas de todos modos. ¿Y puede alguien golpear al squeaker? Quiero ver si tenemos que reemplazar alguna de las bombillas ". Hay un pitido agudo y luego las luces cobran vida. Becca lanza el pequeño control remoto de plástico a Alex, quien lo atrapa y lo aparta para continuar desenredando la cuerda.

"Esto está bien", le dice a Derek, agachándose bajo su brazo mientras se cruzan rodeando el árbol. "Ustedes hacen de esto una ciencia".

"Deberías ver a Laura en la víspera de Navidad", confiesa Derek en voz baja. "No se nos permite sacudir ninguno de los regalos, pero ella los sostiene y adivina qué hay dentro. Un año descubrimos que ella había desenvuelto solo una esquina para que pudiera ver qué eran y luego volvió a grabar la cinta para que nuestros padres no pudieran decirlo ".

Eso hace que Stiles se resista, porque honestamente, todos en el departamento del Alguacil eran un tipo de delincuente de niños y de todo lo que ha escuchado hoy, Laura no es una excepción.

Stiles salta un poco, se pone de puntillas para colocar lo último de la guirnalda de arándanos alrededor de la parte superior del árbol y mete el extremo en la parte posterior, fuera de la vista.

Justo a tiempo, también, porque Laura y Alex han terminado de desenredar las luces y finalmente pueden atarlas. Se vuelve hacia Derek. "¿Quieres más chocolate?"

Derek asiente y cruza la habitación para agarrar sus dos tazas y dirigirse a la cocina. Stiles en realidad había querido decir que él podría hacerlo, pero es estúpidamente lindo lo serio que se veía Derek al respecto. Claramente, el señor y la señora Hale le habían inculcado los modales.

“¿Te quedas a almorzar, Stiles?” Dice David, recostándose en la sala de estar. "Nada de lujos, pero hay mucho por hacer".

Antes de que Stiles pueda responder, Alex dice: "Definitivamente sí, dijo que estaría libre todo el día". Hace una pausa ante la mirada que recibe de ambos padres. "Uh, quiero decir, por favor quédate a almorzar Stiles?"

Él sofoca una risa y asiente. "Absolutamente. ¡Gracias! ”Y acepta una nueva taza de chocolate de Derek, que se sienta a su lado en el sofá. Se siente culpable de que lo presionen muslo a muslo con Derek cuando Laura hace un pequeño sonido y luego esconde rápidamente el adorno navideño que acaba de encontrar, Derek se pone rígido.

"No", dice de repente, dejando a un lado su taza.

"Oh, sí", responde Laura con gusto y hace una carrera loca por el árbol, ignorando el hecho de que Becca no ha terminado de encadenar las luces todavía. Ambos corren hacia el árbol, pero Laura gana, apenas logrando colgar un trozo de encaje rígido con forma de árbol de Navidad con una foto en el centro, justo en la parte delantera del árbol.

"Lo siento Derek, ya sabes la regla: una vez que está en el árbol, no puede desprenderse hasta que el árbol desciende". Derek frunce el ceño con atención. "Y tu cara de hermano niño enojado tampoco me va a hacer cambiar de opinión", agrega con aire de suficiencia. "Stiles deberías ver esto, es absolutamente mi foto favorita de Derek".

Stiles mira con recelo entre Laura (sonriendo y alegremente) y Derek (claramente avergonzada y sin hacer contacto visual). "Creo que estoy bien", responde con cuidado, levantando su taza. "Todavía tengo todo este chocolate para beber".

Derek se ve tan aliviado que Stiles está seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, aunque, por supuesto, ahora quiere ir a echar un vistazo.

"Ugh", hace una mueca Laura, "eres demasiado buena para nosotros, Stiles".

"Habla por ti misma", Elliot dice desde donde está atando pequeños ganchos de alambre a las esferas azules y doradas, "Nadie es demasiado bueno para mí; Soy un ejemplo de la virtud ".

"Y tan modesto también", se burla Alex de él. Elliot se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Todos esos genes geniales, mamá y papá, tuvieron que acertar en uno de nosotros”. Arruina el efecto al reírse cuando Becca lo golpea en la cara con un montón de papel de seda, pero la tensión se rompe. Derek se sienta de nuevo junto a Stiles y golpea las rodillas suavemente como un silencioso agradecimiento. Si su corazón da un vuelco por la pequeña sonrisa que Derek le lanza, eso no es asunto de nadie más que de él.

 

***

Se toman un descanso a mitad de camino a través de la decoración para el almuerzo, cuando David llama a todos a la cocina por los bollos de cheddar y una sopa de zanahoria picante. Se amontonan alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, empujándose unos a otros en busca de asientos y pasando cucharas por la línea.

La sopa es deliciosa, suave, cálida y abundante, perfecta para el tipo de invierno que recibe el norte de California, más como en cualquier otro lugar, y Stiles rompe un trozo de su sabroso scone para mojarlo. "Esto es increíble", le dice a David una vez que está tragado. "¿Me intercambiarías esta receta también?"

Riendo, David está de acuerdo. "Te la daré gratis", dice, "o a cambio de soportarnos".

"Entonces, ¿por qué la regla de no mover decoraciones?", Pregunta Stiles después de haber comido un poco más.

"Algunas personas", dice Becca, poniendo los ojos en blanco, "tienen opiniones muy firmes sobre si las decoraciones de los árboles deben colocarse de forma simétrica o asimétrica".

Laurell sonríe irónicamente. “Después de unos años de escucharlos, pusimos la regla en su lugar. "Todos ponen lo que quieren en el árbol donde quieren y nadie más puede reorganizarlo cuando todos duermen".

"En serio", Alex hace un puchero en su sopa, "¡fue solo una vez! Algunos de nosotros somos perfeccionistas”.

"Algunos de nosotros estamos locos", aclara Becca y le da un codazo en represalia. "Y el resto de nosotros solo queremos que nuestros horribles adornos de fotos se coloquen en la parte posterior del árbol".

Usando el último trozo de bollo, Stiles limpia la sopa restante de su tazón y murmura pensativamente. "Todos ustedes son bastante afortunados, incluso para tener esa pelea. Lydia, una de mis mejores amigas, cada año sus padres contratan a un decorador profesional de árboles. Sin decoraciones personales, solo algún tipo de tema basado en lo que está de moda. ¿Hay moda navideña? Supongo que tiene que haber ".

"Sabes", dice David pensativo, "quizás puedas traer a tu amiga Lydia el próximo año". Si no te hemos asustado antes de eso, eso es ".

"Yo ... gracias", Stiles tartamudea, sin saber cómo responder. "El próximo año", él asiente y no puede dejar de mirar a Derek, quien lo está mirando muy seriamente. Stiles sacude su mirada de nuevo a su tazón vacío. "¿Puedo ayudar a limpiar?"

"No, pero puedes ayudarnos a terminar de decorar", dice Laura con firmeza, acompañando a Stiles a la sala de estar. "Incluso te dejaré colgar algunos de mis favoritos".

***

Así es como veinte minutos después, al tratar de ajustar las luces alrededor de un muñeco de nieve de aluminio, Stiles se encuentra cara a cara con lo que tiene que ser uno de los retratos obligatorios de Derek en la escuela secundaria, y se congela. Se supone que no debo ver esto, piensa frenéticamente por un segundo, pero se ve desviado por lo genuinamente lindo que era Derek en ese entonces. ¿Por qué se avergonzaría de ello?

Está más delgado en la imagen, tiene los ojos brillantes y sonríe, y su cabello está salpicado de gel, lo que hace que sus orejas sobresalgan de los lados de su cabeza. "Dios mío, ¿todos ustedes son estúpidamente atractivos? Mi foto de séptimo grado es todo acné y frenillos", Stiles no puede evitar preguntarse y luego se pone una mano en la boca.   
Realmente, no se suponía que dijera eso en voz alta. Muy rápidamente puede sentir sus orejas calentándose, su cara debe estar en llamas.

"Eso es adorable", dice Elliot, deteniéndose y estirándose por encima de Stiles, donde colgaba más copos de nieve. "Pero estoy bastante seguro de que todos odian su foto de la escuela secundaria. Derek siempre trata de ocultarlo en la parte de atrás del árbol.

"Lo hago”. Responde Derek.

No sé por qué, "Laurell resopla," ¡Me encanta esa foto tuya! "Ella acaricia a Derek con afecto en la mejilla y la expresión de su rostro está medio avergonzada, medio satisfecha.

"Sí, creo que estás cegada por el amor allí, mamá", dice Laura, y por alguna razón eso hace que Derek se ponga colorado. Ahora que sabe qué buscar, Stiles puede ver dónde se llenó Derek, su rostro más ancho y afilado, su cabello más largo para que sus orejas no sobresalgan tanto. En la escuela secundaria Derek era lindo; ahora Derek es devastador, pero a Stiles le encantaría verlo sonreír más como lo hace en la foto anterior.

***

Cuando terminan y la estrella está arriba en lo alto del árbol, ya está oscuro, y Derek se ofrece a llevar a Stiles a su casa. "Desde que mi hermana te secuestró", explica en el camino, "es lo menos que puede hacer."

"No, fue genial! No ... "Stiles se tambalea por un segundo. "Mi papá tiene que trabajar mucho durante las vacaciones, y la mayoría de mis amigos están atados con cosas de la familia. Fue muy agradable pasar tiempo contigo, con todos ustedes ", corrige él apresuradamente," Hoy. No he ido a la caza de árboles desde que era un niño y decorar un árbol es realmente diferente con tanta gente. Es agradable. Muy agradable."

Derek gira la cabeza para mirar sus espejos, pero Stiles ve una pequeña sonrisa de todos modos. "Me alegro", dice en voz baja.

Se detienen frente a su casa y Stiles se gira rápidamente, antes de que pierda el valor. "Quédate aquí por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo algo para ti ”. Sale corriendo del auto, agarra la gran cantidad extra de galletas para Derek y vuelve corriendo afuera, deslizándose dentro del auto, ya que hace más frío ahora que se ha puesto el sol. “Solo quería decir gracias y Feliz Navidad, supongo. Así que estos son para ti ".

Lentamente, Derek saca la cinta y abre la lata, las comisuras de su boca se inclinan hacia arriba cuando ve lo que hay dentro.

"Quiero decir, esos parecían ser tus favoritos", Stiles continúa porque en serio a veces simplemente no puede cerrar la boca, incluso si lo desea, "así que pensé, estos no tendrías que compartirlos si no quieres. ¡Obviamente puedes compartirlos si quieres! Pero no sé cuánto tiempo te quedarás después de Navidad y, en realidad, no son tan buenos después de unos días, así que …

"Stiles," interrumpió Derek, cerrando la tapa con cuidado y clavándolo en su mirada, "estos eran definitivamente mis favoritos. Gracias."

"No hay problema", dice Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Necesita salir del auto antes de hacer algo estúpido como inclinarse hacia adelante y besar esa media sonrisa de la cara estúpidamente cautivadora de Derek. "Que tengas una gran navidad. Supongo que te veré en el año nuevo. ¡Adiós!"

Sale corriendo del auto y entra, golpea la puerta y se recuesta contra ella, respirando con dificultad. "Stiles? ¿Eres tú? ”, Dice su padre desde el piso de arriba. “¡La comida debería estar aquí en un momento! ¡Limpia la mesa!"

Él lo hará Solo necesita un segundo para controlar su corazón.

***

La mañana de Navidad, Stiles y su papá se quedan en pijama todo el día, intercambian regalos y comen rollos de canela hasta que sienten que pueden explotar. Stiles los hizp la noche anterior, se levantó temprano en la mañana y los puso en el horno para que estén listos para cuando terminen de abrir sus medias. Caliente y dulce y cubierto de nueces tostadas.

Stiles pasa la mayor parte del día de Navidad así y al día siguiente se dejó caer cómodamente en el sofá, alternativamente jugando el nuevo juego que su papá le había dado y comiendo burbujas y chicharrones fritos, las sobras y los restos de rollos de canela. Es perezoso, letárgico y perfecto, su padre tropezó con la configuración de su nuevo lector electrónico, mejor que perder varios libros de bolsillo en el asiento del pasajero delantero del crucero.

Dos días después, recibe un mensaje de texto de Elliot:

_-Malas noticias, la pieza aún no ha llegado._

Stiles revisa el calendario en la cocina con los turnos de su papá y trata de averiguar si puede cambiar los turnos y llevar a Lydia de regreso a Oakland y luego manejar a Berkeley. Su teléfono vibra de nuevo.

_-Escuché que necesitas un aventón, y tengo que volver a Berkeley de todos modos._ Es de Derek.

_-¿Puedes encajar a Lydia también? La iba a llevar al aeropuerto de Oakland._

_Seguro_ que es la respuesta rápida, y Stiles sonríe, escribe un agradecimiento efusivo antes de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Elliot diciendo que está yendo con Derek y todo estará bien. Es un poco más difícil enviar un mensaje de texto a Lydia.

_Mi bebé está en el mecánico, pero Derek dijo que puede llevarnos de vuelta. No te vuelvas loca._

Dos segundos después suena su teléfono. "Stiles, por favor, como si quisiera hacer algo para poner en peligro tu pareja amorosa", dice Lydia en lugar de hola.

"¡Sólo estoy nervioso!", Responde, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Lydia resopla. "Relájate, ya te oí pasar casi todo el invierno con él y su familia ..."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo sabe toda la ciudad, Stiles", ella aparta su comentario. "Entonces, si te parece bien, estarás bien con dos miserables horas en un espacio contenido".

Stiles se detiene. "... dijiste eso deliberadamente para irritarme, ¿verdad?" No es realmente una pregunta.

"Tú lo sabes. ¡Adiós!

***

Los últimos días pasan en una avalancha de especiales en línea, videojuegos y pasando un tiempo con Scott, Danny y Allison. Pasan la víspera de Año Nuevo en casa de Danny riendo, hablando y jugando un juego de baile en el cine. Casi pierden la cuenta regresiva. Muy pronto es el 3 de enero y Stiles empaca su vida en una mochila y una bolsa de lona y los deja en la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Todo listo?", Pregunta su padre.

"Sí, creo que lo tengo todo. Incluso recordé mi cepillo de dientes esta vez.”

Dando un paso adelante desde donde estaba apoyado contra el mostrador, su padre cruza la habitación y lo tira en un abrazo inesperado y suspira. “Solo ... llama más seguido, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas algo, o incluso si no necesitas nada. Me gusta saber lo que estás haciendo de vez en cuando ".

Stiles se ríe en su hombro. "Haré lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo. Acabo de quedar ... ocupado, supongo.

"Sí, sí, he estado en la universidad, sabes. Sé cómo es ", dice su padre. "Fiesta hasta las 3 de la mañana, tareas a las 9 de la mañana ..."

Stiles se aleja del abrazo para hacer una mueca. "Papá, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero es 2012 y tengo una beca. No puedo vivir la vida de un novato fiestero. Y cuando me quedo despierto hasta las 3 de la madrugada, generalmente se juega Warcraft ".

"Solo di no a las drogas", responde su padre muy en serio, y ambos se ríen hasta que llaman a la puerta.

Derek tiene puesta su chaqueta de cuero por una vez y una bufanda que parece hecha en casa pero sin guantes. "Es bueno volver a verlo, señor", dice, dándole la mano al padre de Stiles.

"Gracias por llevar a Stiles y Lydia de regreso", responde. “Hubiera sido bastante difícil para mí cambiar de turno en el último minuto. Nosotros realmente lo apreciamos."

Visiblemente resistiéndose a encogerse de hombros, Derek sacude la cabeza. "Me dirijo de vuelta allí de todos modos, realmente no es un problema. Y ... "hace una pausa, echa una rápida mirada a Stiles, luego de vuelta a su padre," Stiles es una gran persona. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él ".

Sonriendo ampliamente, su padre le da una palmada fuerte a Derek en el hombro. "Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en eso". Se vuelve hacia Stiles. "¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo?"

"Si no lo hago", dice Stiles, inclinándose para cargar sus bolsos, "tengo que volver en algún momento cuando se arregla el Jeep, así que lo agarraré entonces. Gracias por todo, papá ". Se abrazaron de nuevo, torpes y con una mano alrededor de las bolsas de Stiles, antes de salir.

Excepto que el Camaro Stiles está esperando, parece que Derek condujo allí en un camión azul de doble cabina. "... ¿En serio conseguiste un auto nuevo para Navidad?", Pregunta. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Derek se mueve un poco sobre sus pies. “No, se lo compré a Elliot. Parecía que era hora de devolverle el auto a Laura. Ella se ha estado quejando mucho al respecto. Y esto parecía más práctico ". Él tiene su cara seria, por lo que Stiles sabe que, incluso si al menos algo de eso es una tontería, no tiene sentido cuestionarlo. No sabe por qué parte de eso era una mierda, pero Stiles no es hijo del sheriff por nada. Por la mirada en la cara de su padre, ambos lo han captado.

"Espera un segundo, si no te importa, Derek", dice pensativo su padre. "¿Tienes espacio en la parte de atrás para algunas cosas más?"

"Por supuesto", dice Derek, robando furtivamente las bolsas de Stiles y tirándolas en la cama plana. "Te ayudaré a agarrarlos".

Stiles se queda de pie junto a la camioneta, preguntándose cuándo Derek y su padre comenzaron a unirse para manejarlo.

***

Una vez que han guardado los comestibles y se han despedido nuevamente, Stiles dirige a Derek a la casa de Lydia. "Normalmente, te advierto que probablemente esté cargada de regalos", dice Stiles mientras juguetea con la consola central, "pero como tiene que volar por el país, espero que la llenen de regalos pequeños pero caros con sin sentimientos unidos ".

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoces?", Pregunta, cambiando de marcha mientras cruzan la ciudad.

“Desde la guardería. Ella fue mi primer flechazo; Básicamente, pasé toda la escuela primaria hasta la secundaria suspirando por ella antes de que ella me ayudara a aclararme. Bueno, no heterosexual, porque quiero decir, juego en ambos lados de ... de todos modos ", Stiles se interrumpe antes de que pueda hacer un ridículo más grande de si mismo,  
"Lo superé, nos hicimos amigos increíbles y un día tomaremos el mundo con las matemáticas y las computadoras. La venganza de los nerds, excepto que Lydia siempre fue la chica más popular en la escuela. Resulta que ella también es una genio ".

El siguiente cambio de marcha es un poco torpe, pero Stiles cree que Derek se está acostumbrando al nuevo camión, o tal vez todavía no está realmente despierto. "Tuve algo similar en la universidad", dice Derek después de unos minutos, "pero no terminó bien".

"¿Un enamoramiento desesperado?"

“Salí con una de las chicas populares, pensé que nos casaríamos. Estuvo mal. Muy mal.” Stiles puede decirlo; La mano derecha de Derek está blanca sobre el volante. “Después de que terminé me di cuenta de algunas cosas, me tomé un tiempo para jugar en el campo. En ambos lados."

Realmente no es justo que Derek diga algo así, algo para hacer que Stiles sienta que tiene una oportunidad, incluso si sabe que esto es solo una cuestión de solidaridad, solo Derek haciéndole saber a Stiles que está bien y que lo entiende. Se obliga a sonreír alentadoramente a Derek porque de cualquier manera, claramente no es una historia que le gusta contar.

"Estamos aquí", dice Derek en cambio, apagando el motor.

La buena noticia es que Stiles tenía razón. Lydia solo lleva consigo su maleta con ruedas, bolso y una pequeña bolsa de lona, la mayoría de los cuales Derek carga en la cama plana mientras le dice a sus padres un adiós bastante formal. Literalmente. Los padres de Lydia han estado practicando su francés.

"Gracias de nuevo por el viaje", dice Lydia mientras se sube al asiento trasero. "Deberíamos haber sabido que el Jeep fallaría con una sincronización espectacular".

“Oye, ese Jeep es mi bebé. Ella es simplemente temperamental a veces ". Conseguir su Jeep había sido un gran problema cuando finalmente logró su licencia, y los había llevado a él y a Scott por toda la ciudad durante la escuela secundaria. Se había mudado a Berkeley el año pasado.

Lydia se ríe un poco de él por ser tan sentimental. "¿Sabes cuándo se solucionará?"

"Quién sabe con Elliot", dice Derek, luego hace una pausa para explicar, "mi hermano mayor".

"Dijo que tenía que esperar a que llegara una pieza", dice Stiles, girándose para mirar a Lydia en el asiento trasero. "Quiero decir, probablemente no mucho más, creo? Todavía me quedan unos días antes de que comience el nuevo semestre ".

Lydia se quita un mechón de pelo de la cara. "Sí, me voy a dormir un día completo y luego voy a los libros". Lydia realmente no necesita estudiar para sus clases de matemáticas todavía, aparentemente está a la altura de la mayoría de sus profesores, pero definitivamente se dedica a prepararse para la prueba.

"Llámame en Skype cuando necesites que alguien te pruebe", ofrece. "Probablemente voy a jugar mucho WoW, tal vez hurgar un poco en la ciudad. No salí mucho el semestre pasado", agrega para Derek.

"¿Quién lo hizo?", Pregunta Lydia antes de entablar una conversación con Derek, descubriendo fragmentos de información que Stiles ya le había dado y algunos que no tenía. No es nada nuevo para Stiles, pero ver a Derek relajarse mientras él y Lydia se conocen es agradable.

Resulta que Derek conoce una gran cantidad de hechos extraños, por lo que él, Lydia y Stiles pasan la mayor parte del viaje cuestionándose mutuamente. Cuando llegan al aeropuerto de Oakland, es como si Lydia conociera a Derek al menos tanto como Stiles. Stiles salta para trepar por la camioneta y tomar sus maletas y darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida en la salida.

"Te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando aterrice", dice cuando retroceden, y Stiles asiente. Luego, ella también abraza a Derek, que él acepta, aflojándose después de unos segundos. "Estoy confiando en que mantendrás a Stiles en línea", le dice, terriblemente avergonzando a Stiles y claramente sin importarle. "Se vuelve estúpido cuando no estoy cerca para intimidarlo".

La mirada que Derek le da está claramente llena de incredulidad. "Suenas como Laura", dice como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello.

"Sí, me di cuenta", ofrece Stiles. "Nunca podemos dejar que se conozcan".

Sonriendo, Lydia saca el asa de su maleta girándola, claramente lista para irse. “Por favor, como si alguno de ustedes pudiera detenerlo. Gracias de nuevo por el viaje. ¡Adiós!"  
A pesar del peligro de que Lydia y Laura un día unan fuerzas, Stiles siente que el viaje fue mejor de lo esperado. Lydia y Derek se llevaban bien, no se compartieron anécdotas incómodas de la escuela secundaria, en general fue un éxito. Por eso, obviamente, cuando regresan a la carretera, su teléfono emite un pitido y tiene un mensaje de texto de Lydia que dice:

_-Buena elección. Es mucho más atractivo en persona que en línea. Será un cuñado sólido para mí algún día._

Y durante los siguientes minutos, todo en lo que Stiles puede pensar es en cómo Lydia encontró fotos de Derek en línea cuando el no pudo y cómo quiere ir a Google en este momento, pero no puede porque está literalmente en el camión con Derek.

_Te odio mucho._ Stiles devuelve mensajes de texto, pero ambos saben que no lo dice en serio.

***  
"¿Dónde vives?", Pregunta Derek una vez que han salido del área del aeropuerto.

"Oh, sí, sigo olvidando que nunca has estado en mi casa", dice Stiles, y le da un rápido vistazo a las instrucciones. Está a solo media hora de distancia, aunque el tráfico es un poco loco una vez que regresan a Berkeley, con compradores y otros estudiantes que regresan a casa después del descanso. 

"Aquí bajo yo", dice Stiles, señalando un espacio de estacionamiento abierto. Está bastante cerca de la parte delantera de su edificio, y Derek se detiene cuidadosamente, apagando el motor.

Derek comienza a tirar toda la comida y los suministros que el padre de Stiles había cargado hasta el final del camión para que sean más fáciles de agarrar. "Voy a cargar la primera carga", ofrece, "para que puedas detener el ascensor y las puertas".

Eso no suena del todo justo, pero ¿quién es Stiles para mirar el diente al caballo regalado? Balancea su bolsa de lona y su mochila sobre un hombro y saca las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero quiero que sepas que es solo porque pareces hacer mucho trabajo pesado y yo solo escribo mucho", dice Stiles, y Derek agacha su cabeza en una sonrisa.

Tampoco se arrepiente, porque Derek toma una gran cantidad de comestibles, equilibrando una serie de cajas encima de un paquete plano de refresco. Es absolutamente necesario para Stiles mantener las puertas abiertas para él, presionar los botones del elevador y abrir la puerta de su apartamento lo más rápido posible para que Derek pueda realmente dejar las cosas.

“Hombre, ¿estás seguro de que quieres tomar otra carga? Puedes mirar el camión mientras yo tomo el siguiente”, dice Stiles en el camino de regreso.

"Realmente no es gran cosa", Derek lo ignora. “Probablemente podamos hacer todo esto en uno, tal vez dos viajes más. Entonces puedes darme la gran gira.

"Claro". Stiles toma un montón de paquetes de la parte posterior e intenta desesperadamente recordar si dejó algo mortificante o incriminatorio, pero casi todo su porno está en su computadora, que definitivamente apagó y el resto es probablemente solo cosas nerd: una colección de destornilladores sónicos en la sala de estar y sus DVD Xena.

Ninguno de los alimentos necesita ser refrigerado, por lo que lo dejan todo junto a la puerta y Stiles le muestra a Derek. Es un apartamento pequeño de una habitación: baño, habitación, armario de lavandería y un espacio combinado de sala de estar / cocina que no tiene mucho en el mostrador, pero gana puntos por tener una línea de visión directa desde el fregadero hasta el televisor.

"Tienes un buen lugar", dice Derek, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros.

"Sí, tuve suerte, pero tener muebles ayuda". Sonriendo, Stiles espera la vergüenza inevitable, pero Derek se endereza un poco y le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Estoy trabajando en eso", dice con la mirada fija. "Tengo un par de sillas hechas, y ahora que estoy de regreso puedo comenzar en el marco de la cama".Toma un segundo para entender eso. "Espera, ¿estás diciendo que has estado durmiendo en un colchón en el piso por cuatro años?"

Ahora Derek parece un poco avergonzado. "No era realmente una prioridad", dice a la defensiva.

"Tuve que terminar tu biblioteca primero, ¿verdad?"

Derek asiente. “Tengo muchos libros y me quedo dormido allí de todos modos”. Se mueve un poco y cambia de tema. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes este semestre?"

"Oh hombre", Stiles gime, volviendo a caer en el sofá, "Voy a ser abrumado. A veces, realmente cuestiono esto de BS / Masters combinados, realmente te ponen al revés ". La cara de Derek se cae, por lo que Stiles se apresura a agregar:" ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Todavía tendré tiempo para cocinar para ti! "

"Estaba pensando más en los descansos", dice Derek en su lugar como si no viviera solo de batidos de proteínas y algún tipo de barra de energía sin Stiles. "¿Tienes que relajarte alguna vez, salir tal vez ...?"

No estando seguro de a qué está tratando de llegar, Stiles solo pretende tranquilizarlo. “Supongo que sobre todo juego videojuegos o cocino, ya que me aclara la cabeza. Quiero decir, tengo amigos en mis clases, simplemente no tengo tiempo para festejar con ellos. Son más como un tipo de fiestas de Red Bull y LAN de ‘no pares hasta que te caigas’, hmm ", hace una pausa, tratando de traducirlo en algo que alguien que posee una computadora de doce años entendería. “¿Bebidas energéticas y juegos competitivos, ese tipo de cosas? Soy más un tipo de juegos de rol y en linea. Puedo apartar algún tiempo para una redada en línea de vez en cuando y no tener una resaca de Red Bull al día siguiente ".

"Quise decir ..." Derek parece casi nervioso, lo cual es extraño. “Quizás deberías salir afuera en algún momento. ¿Podrías pasar por la estación del parque y hacer una caminata conmigo?

O Derek piensa que Stiles necesita más ejercicio después de su comentario anterior sobre su estilo de vida o en realidad podría querer ser amigos. “Claro, sí, podría hacer eso. Solo envíame un mensaje de texto", dice, agitando su mano perezosamente," ¿aunque los autobuses llegan por ahí? Deben, ¿verdad?

"Te recogeré", dice Derek, repentinamente decisivo. "¿Mañana?"

"Uh, ¿seguro?"

"Genial". La sonrisa que se extiende por el rostro de Derek es hermosa; amplio y serio, complacido en algún tipo de nivel visceral. Respira hondo y regresa a la puerta, por lo que Stiles se levanta del sofá para seguirlo. "Te veré mañana", reitera Derek, pero su voz es suave y nuevamente Stiles se da cuenta de que está demasiado cerca de él, pero no puede molestarse en retroceder.

"Mañana", dice Stiles y termina de pie estúpidamente mirando su propia puerta durante un buen minuto después de que Derek se va.

_-¿Ya te invitó a salir?_ es el mensaje que Lydia le envía cuando finalmente aterriza.

_-¡No, solo somos amigos! Pero vamos a ir de excursión mañana._

_-... a veces me pregunto cómo sobrevivirías sin mí._

__-Agua, internet, techo sobre mi cabeza. Estoy bien. Descansa._ _

_***  
Le toma veinte minutos a la mañana siguiente desenterrar sus botas de montaña, pero finalmente las encuentra. Stiles no tiene idea de lo que se supone que debes ponerte o llevar para ir de excursión. Ni siquiera es realmente una caminata ya que el bosque es bastante plano, pero él debate traer una bolsa con su botella de agua y bocadillos y tal vez un cuchillo, en caso de que tengan que luchar contra un oso. ¿Hay osos en California? Stiles no tiene idea._

__-Este es un cuestionario rápido! ¿Hay osos en California?_ él envía a Lydia._

__-Si. También deja de usarme para dejar de enloquecer por tu cita. Ponte guapo en su lugar._ _

___-¡No es una cita!_ él responde, pero luego pasa cinco minutos buscando en Google qué hacer si un oso ataca y simplemente se confunde con información contradictoria._ _

__La buena noticia es que al menos ya está vestido y enloqueciendo frente a su computadora cuando su teléfono suena con otro mensaje de texto._ _

___-Baja las escaleras, estoy afuera._ _ _

__Stiles se recuerda a sí mismo que se relaje, que Derek solo quiere que se exponga al sol o algo así, toma sus llaves y baja las escaleras y se sube al camión. “Solo por curiosidad”, dice Stiles en lugar de saludar, “si un oso nos ataca, ¿puedes combatirlo con tus propias manos? ¿O deberíamos acostarnos y hacernos los muertos?_ _

__La mirada que Derek le da es notablemente impresionado. "No se llama Wildcat Canyon porque está lleno de osos". (N/T: Cañón de gatos monteses)_ _

__"Oye, por lo general soy un tipo de persona adyacente a la naturaleza, ¿cómo se supone que debo saber? Pero claramente debería haber buscado en Google "wildcat attack" en su lugar "._ _

__Derek resopla. "Es más probable que pises una serpiente o asustes a un zorrillo", dice, y una vez que Stiles se ha abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, sale suavemente al tráfico. "Te traje un café", agrega, señalando con la cabeza la taza en la consola central. Es del lugar hipster a la vuelta de la esquina, y cuando Stiles toma un sorbo es lo habitual._ _

__"Oh, Dios mío, gracias", gime en la taza, rizando los dedos con reverencia._ _

__"En cualquier momento", responde Derek, pero suena un poco ronco. Debe haber estado despierto hasta tarde la noche anterior o algo así._ _

__***  
Stiles ha asumido que, dado que estaba verde en el mapa, y Derek dejó entrever de que el parque era principalmente árboles, pero cuando llegan a un espacio de estacionamiento y salen, puede ver que realmente es una mezcla de hierba baja y cubierta de hierba. cañones, suaves colinas y bosques, todos entrecruzados con senderos._ _

__Tragando el último café, Stiles se desliza fuera del camión y se estira. "¿Usaste protector solar?", Pregunta Derek._ _

__"¿No? ¿Es esta una pregunta con trampa? Es enero. Tengo guantes y todo "._ _

__Derek saca un tubo de la guantera. "Todavía debes hacer tu cara", dice, poniéndose un poco en los dedos y luego untando la nariz de Stiles._ _

__"Augh! ¡Oye! ”Sin otra opción, lo extiende sobre sus mejillas y frente, barbilla, frotándolo a ciegas lo mejor que puede. "¿Satisfecho?"_ _

__Derek sube a su espacio y se pasa el pulgar por la mandíbula de Stiles dos veces. No puede respirar, su corazón da un vuelco. "Tenías un poco allí", dice Derek, áspero y tranquilo y aún demasiado cerca y Stiles siente seriamente que podría explotar._ _

__"Gracias", se las arregla para chillar. No es culpa de Derek que no tenga idea de lo guapo que es. Stiles solo tiene que recordar eso. Respira hondo y sonríe. “Entonces, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? ¿Paseo en pony? ¿Centro educativo?"_ _

__"Seguiremos algunas de las rutas de senderismo", dice Derek, señalando un camino sin pavimentar a la izquierda, "hacia Tilden"._ _

__"No Little Farm?" Hay una lista afuera de la entrada del parque llena de cosas tontas que Stiles le gustaría hacer otro día, si regresa._ _

__"Tal vez en el camino de regreso", Derek acepta, y después de deshacerse de sus tazas de café se van._ _

__El primer tramo del sendero es fácil, bastante nivelado y sinuoso sobre un arroyo, y gradualmente sube cuesta arriba en una pendiente constante y gradual. Es un buen día, para enero, y Derek señala diferentes tipos de flora, le enseña a Stiles cómo saber el sexo de un árbol de arce. Muy pronto cruzan un sendero más ancho que es claramente frecuentado por automóviles y Derek lo lleva a un camino aún más accidentado, este más empinado que el primero pero curvándose suavemente hacia la derecha, y cuando Stiles mira hacia el borde, puede ver que sigue: El arroyo._ _

__"Así que en realidad hay un cañón aquí afuera", comenta Stiles, retrocediendo desde el borde y volviendo a donde Derek está esperando._ _

__"Por supuesto que sí". Derek parece perplejo. "¿Por qué no habría?"_ _

__"No lo sé, en mi cabeza era solo un gran bosque y tú corrías por él apagando incendios". Stiles se encoge de hombros y se quita los guantes, metiéndolos en los bolsillos. En realidad está bastante cálido por la caminata a pesar del clima frío._ _

__Soltando una pequeña carcajada, Derek sonríe torcidamente. “Principalmente sigo los senderos para asegurarme de que ninguno de los visitantes haya dejado nada que pueda dañar la vida silvestre o provocar un incendio. A veces tenemos que asustar a las personas que intentan acampar aquí. Hay mucho terreno por recorrer ". Entierra los ojos por el sendero. "En este momento nos dirigimos a Peace Grove. Es un buen lugar para parar y comer, y debería estar bastante vacío en esta época del año "._ _

__"Suena bien", acepta Stiles, y comienzan a subir la colina nuevamente._ _

__***_ _

__Cuando llegan a la cima, no es lo que Stiles esperaba. Hay un gran espacio abierto con una zona de descanso lisa hecha de piedra, tallada en anillos concéntricos que se elevan para ofrecer una vista del parque circundante y a lo lejos. "Whoa", dice Stiles, recuperando el aliento mientras toma todo, "No tenía idea de que esto estaba aquí. Puedes ver por millas! ... ¿Eso es un lago?_ _

__"Es una presa. dice Derek, sentándose en el anillo de piedra más externo y desempacando el almuerzo. “Acabo de tomar unos bocadillos y cosas del café cerca de mi casa. Espero que estén bien ", dice disculpándose._ _

__Stiles se sube para sentarse frente a él, con una pierna colgando a un lado. "Suena bien para mí, entrégalo". Desenvolviendo el sándwich, pregunta: "Oye, ¿cómo se llama este lugar?"_ _

__"Punto de inspiración", responde Derek distraídamente, y Stiles se ríe._ _

__“Oh dios, bien podrían llamarlo Punto de beso. Estoy bastante seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre en una película de terror para adolescentes ". Las orejas de Derek están un poco rojas. Tal vez olvidó ponerse protector solar después de dárselo a Stiles._ _

__Los sándwiches no son malos, y Derek también tiene algunas manzanas y dos botellas de agua con él. Eventualmente, sin embargo, Stiles comienza a sentir el frío, saca sus mitones y se los pone antes de tirar la basura. Derek nunca parece sentir el frío, por lo que puede ver. Su chaqueta está abrochada, pero no lleva guantes ni bufanda; parece no verse afectado si no está dispuesto a regresar por el sendero._ _

__"Realmente te gusta aquí, ¿eh?" Está mirando el perfil de Derek y tiene que detenerse._ _

__"Está tranquilo", responde Derek, volviendo su atención a Stiles. "Y hay mucho que ver. Está más ... urbanizado que muchos otros parques, pero esa es una razón más para seguir trabajando en ello ”. Recoge toda la basura en su bolso, pero en lugar de pararse para que puedan regresar, se acerca más. a Stiles, el espacio entre ellos está despejado._ _

__"Me alegra que hayas venido hoy. Quería que vieras este lugar y ... "se detuvo, claramente frustrado, aunque Stiles no sabía por qué. "Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo", dice finalmente._ _

__Eso casi suena como algo que alguien podría decir en una primera cita incómoda, pero eso es una locura. Derek simplemente no tiene grandes habilidades interpersonales, ¿verdad? "Que bueno; También me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Además, tu familia me envía mensajes de texto todo el tiempo, así que no creo que te estés deshaciendo de mí ", bromea, tratando de aligerarlo un poco. En cambio, Derek frunce el ceño, respira hondo y carga su bolso con los hombros._ _

__"Venga. Volvamos hacia abajo ", dice, y agarra la mano de Stiles y lo pone de pie. No lo suelta, ni siquiera una vez que han pasado la parte más empinada en la parte superior, y el corazón de Stiles comienza a latir con fuerza._ _

__Existe una clara posibilidad de que Stiles se haya perdido algunas cosas._ _

__***_ _

__El viaje de regreso a la entrada del parque es mucho más rápido que el de arriba, pero Derek se agarra de la mano todo el camino y solo lo suelta una vez que están en el camión. Stiles divaga nerviosamente todo el camino a casa, apenas dejando que Derek escuche una palabra hasta que se detienen frente a su edificio. "Yo eh, la pasé bien", se las arregla para tartamudear. “Gracias por mostrarme el parque y traer almuerzo y todo. No he estado en un picnic tal vez, eh, nunca "._ _

__Derek parece más relajado ahora, un poco más cómodo en su asiento. Stiles no puede dejar de mirarlo; sobre sus anchos hombros, los pocos días de barba acumulados en su rostro, la forma en que su cabello se riza y se deja sobre su frente. Es hermoso y podría pensar que Stiles es hermoso, si esto de verdad fuera una cita, y eso es casi demasiado para comprender. Derek sonríe, claramente complacido. "Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento, entonces", dice._ _

__"Yo--" Stiles casi pregunta si ese es Derek invitándolo a salir en otra (?) Cita, pero se muerde la lengua. "Sí, definitivamente. Eso es, eso suena genial. Gracias por el viaje a casa, debería ... irme. Si. Gracias. ¡Adiós! ”Stiles sale del camión y mira hacia atrás una vez que tiene la llave en la puerta principal de su edificio, pero Derek todavía está allí, observando para asegurarse de que entra bien. Se tropieza a medias sobre sus propios pies tratando de saludar casualmente y entrar al mismo tiempo y obtener otra de esas sonrisas lentas a cambio. Es un milagro que llegue arriba a su departamento sin hacerse daño._ _

___-Oh, Dios mío, creo que acabo de salir con Derek,_ le envía de inmediato a Lydia, dejándose caer en el sofá._ _

___-Duh ¿Te besaste? ¿Fue genial? Detalles No, sube a Skype._ _ _

__Colapsando en la silla de su escritorio, Stiles enciende Skype y la llamada de Lydia llega casi al instante. "¿Entonces? ¿Y? Detalles, Stiles ". Está pintando delicadamente las uñas de una mano, por lo que claramente nada de esto fue una sorpresa para ella._ _

__"Ni siquiera sabía que era una cita hasta que casi había terminado", se queja Stiles, frotándose la cara. “¡Probablemente actué como un idiota! Yo solo ... Se detiene. Sus manos huelen un poco a protector solar, todavía. "Oh, Dios mío, estaba coqueteando conmigo y realmente, realmente no me di cuenta"._ _

__“Uh, sí, pasaste la Navidad con su familia. Hasta tu papá lo sabía._ _

__“Eso explica mucho sobre las vacaciones de invierno. Y hace que sea ocho veces más vergonzoso de lo que ya era "._ _

__Lydia se ríe de él, pero también escucha mientras él le cuenta todo. "Sí, definitivamente eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. Incluso Scott es mejor en esto ”, se burla de él.  
"¡No soy bueno en esto! ¡Sabes que no soy bueno en esto! "_ _

__“Crece, Stiles. Te gusta, él está muy claramente contigo, y ahora que lo sabes, la próxima vez puedes hacer algo al respecto. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, pero luego se detiene y lo mira con seriedad. “Solo hazte un favor y relájate la próxima vez que lo veas, ¿de acuerdo? Solo sé tu mismo. Claramente ha funcionado hasta ahora "._ _

__Respiraciones profundas, cierto. Stiles puede hacer esto._ _

__***_ _

__Faltan unos días para que comience el nuevo semestre, Stiles se pone nervioso el jueves y le envía un mensaje de texto a Derek. _¿Qué quieres comer esta semana?__ _

__Recibe una respuesta solo unos minutos después. _Ven afuera_. Su pulso se acelera un poco, pero Stiles se mete los pies en los zapatos y baja las escaleras de todos modos y se encuentra cara a cara con su Jeep, ronroneando junto a la acera con Derek en el asiento del conductor. Él sonríe y apaga el motor, se desliza fuera del asiento y arroja sus llaves a Stiles. Stiles apenas logra atraparlos, está tan feliz de tener a su bebé de vuelta._ _

__"¡Oh, Dios mío, ella está viva!", Grita y pasa las manos por el capó. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¿Fuiste hasta Beacon Hills para buscarla? ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Cuánto le debo a Elliot?" Stiles no puede evitar pasar las manos por todo el auto, revisar las llantas y el tanque de gasolina (casi lleno, incluso) y admirar lo extrañamente increíblemente limpio que está. Él no maneja mucho, aparte de sus pocos viajes a casa y el viaje hacia y desde el lugar de Derek, pero tener un automóvil significa tener la libertad de ir a donde quiera, y está muy apegado a ella._ _

__"Becca vino y me recogió para que pudiera conducirlo aquí por ti", explica Derek, luciendo legítimamente orgulloso de sí mismo. "Y la factura está a cargo, no te preocupes por eso"._ _

__"Espera, ¿qué?" Stiles hace una pausa, con las manos presionadas en la puerta del lado del conductor y se vuelve para mirar a Derek. "¿A qué te refieres con que se ha resuelto?"_ _

__Desplazando un poco su peso, Derek casi se ve un poco incómodo. "Quería hacer algo por ti, para darte las gracias". Hace una pausa, se acerca y mantiene los ojos en Stiles. "No creo que pueda pagarte más para que cocines por mí", continúa, lo que no es lo que Stiles esperaba en absoluto. "Es genial, eres genial, y me encanta tu cocina, pero tal vez sea un poco extraño pagarte cuando quiero besarte"._ _

__Stiles puede sentir una expresión estúpida y aturdida en su rostro, pero todavía se tambalea por la pérdida de ingresos y la repentina confesión que su cerebro está atascado, luchando por mantenerse al día._ _

__"Más que besarte, en realidad", continúa Derek. “Quiero despertarme contigo por la mañana y dormirme a tu lado por la noche. Quiero llevarte a los juegos de béisbol y llenarnos de hot dogs. Quiero que tú y tu papá vengan a cada Día de Acción de Gracias y cada Navidad y volveré a casa con más frecuencia si te hace feliz estar allí. Yo ", se frota el cabello con ambas manos, dejándolo despeinado," Stiles, incluso quiero ir a comprar una computadora nueva contigo. Así que ya no puedo ser tu cliente cuando todo lo que realmente quiero es ... a todo tú ". Se encoge de hombros, impotente, y se queda allí mientras Stiles no puede hacer nada más que mirarlo boquiabierto._ _

__"Bien, supongo que me voy a casa ahora. Gracias por todo ", dice Derek, sonando resignado y comienza a alejarse. Stiles se lanza hacia adelante y agarra su mano antes que él._ _

__"Espera, mi cerebro es un poco lento, la cosa es que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti", Stiles logra salir, tropezando con sus propias palabras. "Como un mont--mmph"._ _

__Derek tira de él hacia adelante y agacha la cabeza ligeramente, cortándolo con un beso extático, medio sonriendo, levantando una mano para acurrucarse contra la mejilla de Stiles._ _

__Es una especie de primer beso terrible, en realidad, con los dientes de Derek golpeando los labios de Stiles, pero después de un momento se pone bajo control y solo muerde suavemente el labio inferior de Stiles, lo alisa con la lengua y cae en una serie de cortos y tentadores cepillos de labios hasta que las rodillas de Stiles están a punto de ceder._ _

__Cuando Stiles se retira, jadeando por aire, Derek continúa para presionar un rastro de suaves besos en la mandíbula, detrás de la oreja, en la base de su cuello._ _

__"Oh, Dios mío", exclama Stiles, aferrándose a los hombros de Derek, "me vas a matar así"._ _

__Derek resopla otra carcajada justo contra la oreja de Stiles, haciéndole temblar. "Si estar _en_ la naturaleza en lugar de estar _junto_ a la naturaleza no te mató, unos pocos besos no te harán daño", dice con arrogancia, como si no estuviera chupando lo que probablemente será un chupetón enorme en el cuello de Stiles para que aún siga allí cuando comience las clases nuevamente._ _

__Un agudo silbido de lobo los hace saltar con culpabilidad, y Stiles ve a su casera asomándose por la ventana a nivel del suelo. “Stilinski, asegúrate de mover tu auto hacia atrás antes de quedar atrapado en tu alto, oscuro y guapo acompañante. ¡Son solo veinte minutos para recoger / dejar el estacionamiento! "_ _

__Stiles deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek para reír, solo un poco histérico, antes de agitar un reconocimiento hacia ella. "¡Lo haré!" Respira hondo y le sonríe a Derek, todavía abrumado y desbordado con tanta sensación cruda que está seguro de que podría alimentar media cuadra al menos en este momento. "¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?", Le ofrece y Derek entrelaza sus dedos, besándolo brevemente de nuevo, tan obviamente complacido._ _

__"Siempre."_ _

__***_ _

__"Llamo a esto nuestra primera cita real", le dice Stiles a Derek unos días después, "ya que no lo descubrí hasta que casi había terminado la última vez"._ _

__Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Está bien, pero todavía voy a llamar a nuestra primera cita real, nuestra primera cita, porque así fue"._ _

__Agitándolo, Stiles pone el Jeep en el parque y tira del freno de mano. "Espero que estés preparado para un festival super nerd", dice, apagando el motor para que puedan salir. El Museo de Arte de Berkeley se parece mucho a una prisión en el exterior, pero hay un largo cartel a lo largo de la entrada que anuncia la Historia y el Arte de los videojuegos._ _

__Una vez que han pagado y han pasado al salón principal, Derek extiende la mano para enredar sus dedos, manteniendo a Stiles cerca. "Va a ser genial", dice Stiles, llevándolo a la primera habitación. "Quiero decir, mira esto: arte de 8 bits del Zelda original. ¡Esto salió prácticamente al mismo tiempo que compraste tu computadora! ”_ _

__"Ja, ja", dice Derek rotundamente, pero está sonriendo y se inclina para un beso rápido._ _

__Stiles lo conduce por todo el museo, lee las etiquetas de la exposición y agrega sus propios comentarios. Hay algunas cosas que cree que deberían haberse incluido que parecen faltar, pero probablemente fue lo suficientemente difícil para ellos obtener los derechos de licencia para armar todo esto. Para cuando pasaron a la pequeña tienda de regalos en el otro extremo y Stiles se las arregló para no comprar nada, ambos tienen hambre y toman algo de comida en el café y roban dos asientos junto a la ventana a lo largo de la alta barra de madera._ _

__"¿Te gustó? Sé que no es realmente lo tuyo "._ _

__La mirada que Derek le da es tan indulgente y privada que Stiles se siente codicioso y celoso que cualquier otra persona en el café también puede verlo. "Fue interesante", dice lentamente, "pero no tan interesante como verte". Stiles se siente sonrojado. Todavía es sorprendente para él que Derek esté tan tomado como él, que realmente se refiera a las cosas que dice. Stiles engancha su pierna para poder golpearla contra la de Derek, un poco incómodo en sus taburetes, pero vale la pena por la peculiar satisfacción de los labios de Derek y el calor que Stiles siente cada vez que lo ve._ _

__"¿Sigues libre después de esto?", Pregunta Derek, como si Stiles no hubiera metido todas sus lecturas la noche anterior para poder pasar el día con él. Cuando Stiles asiente, Derek dice: "Genial, tengo que hacer un recado y esperaba que vinieras conmigo"._ _

__"Por supuesto". Es un poco extraño, considerando que esta es su primera cita real (no importa lo que diga Derek o Lydia o cualquier otra persona), pero está feliz de pasar el día con él._ _

__***_ _

__Derek lo dirige a Best Buy y deambula por la tienda hasta el departamento de informática, deteniéndose en el medio del piso. "Está bien", dice, extendiendo las manos, "Haz lo peor. Elige algo y reemplazaré mi antigüedad. No te contengas.”_ _

__Con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos de Stiles tiemblan un poco ante la idea de poder elegir lo que quiera, bueno, lo que sea que sea mejor para Derek, pero aún así. “¿Es Navidad? Acabamos de pasar la Navidad. Pero es como Navidad 2.0 y ... espera ". Stiles hace una pausa. “Esto es una cosa. Estás realmente enamorado de mí "._ _

__Agachando la cabeza Derek sonríe suavemente. "Uh, sí, ¿te lo perdiste la primera vez?"_ _

__"Está tomando un poco de tiempo para asentarse", dice Stiles, todavía un poco impresionado. El escritorio antiguo es la pieza de tecnología más avanzada que posee Derek, además de su teléfono. Esto es grande._ _

__"Puedo esperar", es todo lo que Derek dice y Stiles no puede evitar lanzarse hacia adelante y envolverlo en un abrazo, presionando su rostro contra la barbilla de Derek y respirando el olor de él, la sensación._ _

__"¿Incluso si es hasta que sea un hombre viejo?", Pregunta Stiles cuando se aleja._ _

__La brillante sonrisa en la cara de Derek parece coincidir con la forma en que se siente la cara de Stiles, amplia y desbordante de felicidad. "Toma todo el tiempo que necesites."_ _

__***_ _

__**Epílogo** _ _

__

__Derek coloca su mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles para evitar que rebote hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Relájate", dice, "Ella está bien"._ _

__"Por supuesto que está bien", agrega la Sra. McCall desde su otro lado. "Ella está limpiando el piso con ellos"._ _

__"Tomaré los mitos griegos por ochocientos, Alex", Lydia sonríe dulcemente en la pantalla._ _

__El padre de Stiles la señala con su cerveza. "No puedo creer que ella haya hecho la sudadera"._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se qué fue una larga espera. Mis respetos para los traductores de historias, porque las hay más largas que ésta y yo nada más no veía el final. Desistieron mis ganas de traducir otras que me habían encantado. La buena noticia es que existe Google Chrome y automáticamente te traduce la pagina. Por si quieren darse una vuelta por mis marcadores (no es spam).
> 
> Esta historia, y autora tiene de lo mejor en el sterek, visiten su perfil. Incluso ella agregó un capítulo extra donde contiene todas las recetas que stiles preparó para derek.
> 
> Fue divertido, nos veremos, no tan pronto. Excelente semana! Ya se acerca la mejor temporada de todas. (Pista: época de calabazas)


End file.
